Amor da Vida Nossa
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: **COMPLETA** Anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco encontra uma Gina ainda traumatizada por tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante a guerra. Ele se apaixona, mas será que o amor pode mesmo curar todas as feridas? D/G Pós-Hogwarts
1. Capítulo 1: Encontro

**Título da Fic:** Amor da Vida Nossa

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco encontra uma Gina ainda traumatizada por tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante a guerra. Ele se apaixona, mas será que o amor pode mesmo curar todas as feridas? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs desocupados (!) e que adoram o Draco e a Gina como eu.

**N/A: **Essa fic é meio que a menina dos meus olhos no momento. Ela vai ser curta. Apenas três capítulos e um pequeno epílogo e vai ser totalmente centrada no Draco e na Gina. Os dois podem parecer meio descaracterizados (principalmente o Draco), mas isso é intencional, já que a fic se passa mais de dez anos depois deles saírem de Hogwarts. Todas as mudanças nos comportamentos dos dois não vão ser completamente explicadas, mas eu vou dar boas dicas no decorrer da história. Principalmente no caso da Gina. Bom, o que mais eu posso dizer? Não muito agora, mas no final desse capítulo há algumas observações pertinentes que eu não quero fazer agora para não estragar um pouco a narrativa.

**PS: **Se vc gosta do Draco e da Gina juntos, então LEIA!!! E tenha fé em mim porque ninguém gosta mais dos dois do que eu!!!! O que não vai me impedir que dar uns bons sustos em vocês... mas podem ficar tranqüilos que maluca, eu não sou (pelo menos não muito...).

*   *   *

"O poeta é um fingidor./ Finge tão completamente/ Que chega a fingir que é dor/ A dor que deveras sente." (Fernando Pessoa)

"Tarde demais o conheci, por fim/  Cedo demais, sem conhecê-lo, Amei-o" (Shakespeare) 

"... para criaturas pequenas como nós, a vastidão só é suportável através do amor." (Carl Sagan em "Contato")

*   *   *

Capítulo 1: Encontro 

_27 de janeiro_

Draco Malfoy olhou para o relógio impaciente. Ele estava terrivelmente atrasado. Passou pelo Monumento a Vittorio Emanuele II quase correndo, esbarrando nas pessoas na rua. Finalmente, chegou à base da escada que leva ao Capitólio ofegante. Ele detestava estar ofegante. Detestava estar em desalinho. "E tudo isso para quê?", ele se perguntou mentalmente, enquanto fazia o melhor possível para se recompor antes de começar a subir, "Para encontrar uma garota que com certeza nem vale a pena". Em retrospecto, contudo, ele não poderia deixar de pensar que em toda a sua vida ele nunca encontrara uma garota que realmente valesse a pena. Uma voz no fundo da sua mente tinha o incômodo hábito de observar que o problema talvez estivesse nele e não nelas, mas Draco preferia fingir que não ouvia. Aliás, desde que ele podia se lembrar, essa tinha sido a sua especialidade: fingir não ver, não escutar, não se importar. Ele era bom nisso.

Com um suspiro - e depois de se certificar que sua aparência estava aceitável - ele começou a subir as escadas. O sol de inverno já estava se pondo e o céu já se tingia de um azul mais escuro. Ainda havia, contudo, claridade suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar seus passos e as pessoas ao seu redor. Alguns turistas estavam descendo, outros subindo, com máquinas fotográficas nas mãos, falando animadamente apesar das expressões cansadas. Afinal, já era o fim do dia e eles provavelmente estavam andando desde a manhã. Havia muito na cidade para se ver. Na primeira vez que pôs os pés em Roma, ainda um menino, Draco se sentiu como eles, impressionado, fascinado até. Isso havia sido, entretanto, há muito tempo atrás. Agora, Draco Malfoy subia as escadas que levam à Praça do Capitólio com um ar indiferente. O mesmo ar com que ele encarava tudo na sua vida. Ele não era mais um menino vendo o mundo pela primeira vez. Longe disso, ele era um homem de trinta anos que havia perdido todas as suas ilusões da infância. Como todo mundo, ele tinha a sua cota de arrependimentos, mas preferia não prestar atenção a eles. O contrário, na realidade: ele preferia simplesmente ignorá-los e seguir com a sua existência, já que o passado não pode ser mudado. Ele, Draco Malfoy, há muito se conformara com as suas escolhas da juventude e com as suas conseqüências. Ele já estava acostumado com o fato de que passaria o resto dos seus dias como um pária no mundo mágico. Por isso é que ele estava subindo a escadaria do Capitólio no fim de uma tarde de inverno para ver uma trouxa com quem vinha se encontrando no último mês. Nenhuma bruxa de família respeitável aceitaria vê-lo. Ele sabia disso. E o pior é que não era por nenhum dos atos hediondos do pai dele e sim pelos seus próprios.

Não que, na opinião dele, seus atos tivessem sido assim tão horríveis. Ele não carregava a Marca Negra no braço. Tinha sido orgulhoso demais na sua juventude para aceitá-la, para ter alguém o dominando daquele jeito. Não. Na realidade, o maior pecado de Draco Malfoy foi exatamente o da indiferença. Ele recusou a Marca, sim, mas ao invés de lutar, ele simplesmente fugiu. E quando Voldemort foi finalmente destruído pelo único e insuperável Harry Potter, tudo mudou. O mundo mágico saiu de uma guerra cruel e sangrenta, que foi vencida apenas a um alto custo, mas nada mais foi igual. As pessoas ainda não estavam completamente recuperadas mesmo quase dez anos depois. E aqueles que sofreram ou que perderam pessoas queridas nas batalhas, começaram a culpar não só os Comensais da Morte e os outros aliados de Voldemort, mas também todos aqueles que escolheram não se envolver. Tornou-se vergonhoso para qualquer um não ter lutado na guerra. Assim, apesar da ausência da Marca Negra ter garantido uma vida fora de Azkaban a Malfoy, sua indiferença o condenou ao ostracismo social. Sim, ele ainda tinha dinheiro, mas era só. Ele conseguira fazer do nome Malfoy algo ainda mais detestável do que o usual e tudo porque ele simplesmente não se importava com nada além da sua própria pele. Não foi por falta de coragem que ele fugiu. De forma alguma. Foi por simples indiferença.

Não lhe sobraram muitas opções depois disso. Ele saiu da Inglaterra e foi morar em Roma, longe de tudo. Ironicamente, passou a viver mais próximo dos trouxas, onde ninguém o conhecia. Logo ele, racista e arrogante como ninguém mais. Lembrando-se de todas as tolices nas quais acreditara quando era jovem, Draco deixou escapar um leve sorriso. Ele escolheu aprender pelo jeito difícil, é verdade, já que a vida é uma professora implacável, mas não deixou de aprender. Não, Draco Malfoy não era mais um menino. Ele era um homem. Um homem sem ilusões, sem sonhos e sem muita esperança, mas ainda assim, um homem.

Finalmente, alcançou o alto da escada. Colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Draco afastou todos os pensamentos sobre o passado da sua mente - afinal, não é muito produtivo pensar sobre o que nunca vai mudar - e começou a circundar a praça, à procura da garota. Ele olhou cuidadosamente ao redor. Ela deveria estar perto da estátua do Marco Aurélio, no meio do Capitólio, mas não estava. Draco a procurou com os olhos pelas fachadas dos três palácios que circundam a praça, mas ainda assim não a encontrou. Com um suspiro resignado, ele olhou para o relógio uma última vez. Não, ele não podia realmente culpá-la. Esperar que ela ainda estivesse ali quase uma hora e meia depois da hora marcada era um pouco demais. A verdade, contudo, é que ele não se importava. Por mais triste que isso pudesse parecer, ela não faria falta alguma.

Ainda com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, parado perto da estátua, com todas as pessoas se movendo ao seu redor, Draco se sentiu subitamente muito cansado. Cansado da sua própria vida. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que estava estagnado, enquanto todo o mundo, até mesmo as estrelas que não demorariam a aparecer brilhando no céu, estavam em constante movimento. Ele sabia que não conseguiria continuar desse jeito por muito tempo. Ele precisava de algo pelo que viver. 

Tentando decidir o que fazer - e ao mesmo tempo tentando adiar essa decisão o máximo possível - ele se virou e começou a caminhar na direção oposta às escadas, pretendendo se sentar um pouco num degrau em frente à fonte da praça. Foi esse simples ato, essa simples escolha, entretanto, que acabou por mudar toda a sua vida - em todos os sentidos possíveis - pois foi quando Draco se virou que ele a viu. Em vários momentos nos anos seguintes, ele se pegou imaginando o que teria acontecido se a garota que ele deveria encontrar tivesse ficado esperando, ou se ele simplesmente tivesse resolvido ir embora, ou se ele tivesse chegado na hora certa. Ele não a teria encontrado, então. E tudo seria diferente. Para a sua sorte e para a sua ruína, contudo, ele não tinha chegado na hora, nem encontrado a garota, nem ido embora. Ele estava lá. E ela também.

Sentada no exato lugar em que ele pretendera se sentar, ela era, como ele, a única outra pessoa no Capitólio que não parecia estar se movendo. Com um caderno apoiado no colo e segurando despreocupadamente uma caneta entre os dedos, ela mantinha a cabeça levantada, os olhos presos no horizonte. Instintivamente, Draco se virou para olhar naquela mesma direção e compreendeu na hora porque ela parecia tão absorta.  Diante dele, estava o anoitecer mais bonito que os seus olhos já haviam presenciado. No céu, era possível vislumbrar os mais variados e lindos tons de azul, mais escuros no alto e se tornando gradativamente mais claros conforme iam se aproximando da linha dos prédios da cidade lá embaixo. Por um instante, ele ficou sem fôlego, sem palavras, absolutamente boquiaberto diante de tamanha beleza e diante de como essa beleza teria passado despercebida não fosse por aquela mulher sentada silenciosamente na praça. Ele não podia acreditar que era uma pessoa capaz de simplesmente ignorar algo tão lindo. Quando finalmente a noite terminou de cair, e um azul escuro passou a servir de pano de fundo para as estrelas, ele conseguiu tirar seus olhos do horizonte e se voltar para a mulher. Ao contrário dele, ela ainda tinha os olhos travados na mesma direção. Ele a observou por vários momentos, também sem fôlego, tentando absorver cada pedacinho de informação sobre ela. Havia algo naquela mulher que o atraía. Um certo ar de beleza e de melancolia. Seus olhos eram os olhos mais tristes que ele já vira. Tão tristes que chegavam a ser impressionantes. E entravam em conflito com o seu cabelo extremamente vermelho, que lembrava vida. 

Ele não percebeu o quão estranho devia estar parecendo para qualquer pessoa que o observasse, parado no meio do caminho entre a estátua e a fonte, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para ela como que inebriado, sem conseguir se mexer. Ele mal percebeu quando ela, pressentindo-o, tirou os olhos do horizonte e olhou diretamente na direção dele. Ainda enfeitiçado, ele praticamente não notou quando ela guardou lentamente o caderno e a caneta na bolsa e se levantou. Sem conseguir sair do lugar, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi observar, enquanto ela caminhava devagar. Foi só quando ela parou exatamente na frente dele e o olhou com grandes e castanhos olhos indagadores que Draco pareceu sair do transe. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, ele mesmo não sabia o quê, mas, antes que pudesse falar, foi interrompido por uma voz melodiosa.

- Tentando se lembrar daonde nós nos conhecemos, Malfoy? - ela perguntou. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

- Nós nos conhecemos? - ele disse em voz alta antes que pudesse se controlar.

- Sim - a mulher respondeu com um leve sorriso. Malfoy não pôde deixar de notar que o sorriso, entretanto, não chegou a alcançar os olhos dela, que permaneciam tão tristes quanto antes - Hogwarts - ao ouvir isso, Draco se sentiu quebrar por dentro. Então aquele anjo que ele encontrara com certeza o desprezaria - Cabelo vermelho - ela continuou, vendo que ele ainda não sabia com quem estava conversando - Sardas e vestes de segunda mão? - "Meu Deus!" ele exclamou mentalmente.

- Weasley.

- Exato.

- Meu Deus - ele repetiu, dessa vez em voz alta - Você deve me odiar - Draco sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Odiar? - Weasley disse calmamente - Não. Eu não tenho mais forças para isso.

- O que...

- Nada - ela interrompeu - Esqueça o que eu disse. É besteira. Mas não, eu não te odeio - Draco demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que ela estava dizendo. Não era possível, era? Todos no mundo mágico o desprezavam e ela era uma Weasley só para piorar. Ele nunca fora particularmente bondoso com Weasleys - Eu preciso ir agora - ela disse finalmente quando ele não abriu a boca - Ciao, Malfoy - e, após um momento esperando que ele se pronunciasse, o que ele não fez, Weasley começou a se afastar. Mais tarde, lembrando-se da cena, Draco não se perdoou por não ter feito nada além de vê-la ir embora, mas ele estava como que encantado. Não conseguiu fazer seus pés se mexerem ou seus lábios articularem alguma palavra.

Quando desceu as escadas do Capitólio naquela noite e foi caminhando para casa, Draco tinha a certeza que não a encontraria de novo. Ele achava que os Céus não poderiam nunca recompensar a sua estupidez com outro encontro com ela. E ele não sabia virtualmente nada sobre a pequena Weasley. Deus! Ele não se lembrava sequer do primeiro nome dela! Não tinha idéia de onde ela morava. Pelo que Malfoy sabia, ela poderia muito bem estar em Roma só de férias. Poderia estar de partida no dia seguinte. E ainda assim, ele sabia que, mesmo que nunca mais a visse, ele não poderia esquecê-la. Talvez fosse pelo seu estado de espírito no momento em que a viu pela primeira vez - sim, pela primeira vez, porque ele nunca a tinha visto realmente antes - ou talvez fosse pelo momento em si, que tinha sido tão mágico. Um instante perfeito na ampulheta do universo, quando o tempo pareceu parar para que ele pudesse observar toda a beleza que há no mundo. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque havia tanta tristeza naqueles olhos castanhos que Draco se sentia perseguido, assombrado por eles. Não poderia haver no mundo outra pessoa que carregasse sua tristeza de forma tão evidente, tão transparente e que ainda assim - ou quem sabe até mesmo por isso - continuasse tão bonita. E tão frágil.

Malfoy continuou andando e continuou vivendo, fazendo o possível para colocar de lado os acontecimentos daquele anoitecer - se é que se pode chamar aquilo de acontecimento. Ele achava que tinha apenas conseguido parecer bastante tolo. Não conseguia evitar, contudo, de virar o rosto toda vez que vislumbrava uma sombra de cabelo vermelho na rua, com a esperança vã de que fosse ela. Cada vez que ele se descobria enganado, entretanto, ele se sentia mais distante daqueles olhos e daquela voz. Ele não tinha esquecido, mas tinha apenas colocado a vontade de vê-la novamente junto com os outros pensamentos que ele escolhia ignorar. E, como sempre, ele estava sendo bem sucedido. Ele sempre era bem sucedido quando se tratava de fingir que não estava vendo, ou escutando, ou se importando.

No início da primavera, todavia, quase dois meses depois do encontro, aconteceu algo que ele não pôde ignorar. Draco estava passando em frente a uma livraria, perto da Praça de São Pedro. Ele já havia passado por ali muitas vezes. Na maioria delas, simplesmente passava direto, sem se preocupar em olhar. Mas naquele dia, sem nenhum motivo em especial, ele resolveu parar por um instante, olhando a vitrine, sem procurar por nada específico. E lá estava, meio que esperando por ele, um livro pequeno, de capa vermelha, que trazia em letras brancas o nome da autora: Virgínia Weasley. Por um segundo, ele hesitou. Não poderia ser a mesma pessoa, poderia? Afinal de contas, a Weasley que ele conhecia era uma bruxa. Dificilmente, teria um livro publicado por trouxas. Ele tentou se convencer de que não era ela, tentou fazer seus pés saírem da frente da livraria e seguirem seu rumo, mas foi inútil. Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, ele estava dentro da loja, folheando o livro. Eram poesias. Na contracapa, estava uma foto dela. Inegavelmente era ela. A mesma Weasley. Virgínia. Ele comprou o livro. Não sabia exatamente por quê. Nunca fora um leitor muito voraz. Especialmente não de poesia, mas a sede de conhecê-la, de entender o que havia por trás de toda aquela tristeza voltou com toda a força a sua mente.

Do lado de fora da loja, ele tirou o livro da sacola e o observou de novo. O nome era "Desencontro". Sem saber o motivo, ele achou na hora que o título combinava bem com Virgínia, com aquela expressão nos olhos dela, enfim. Ele teve que se controlar para não sentar no meio-fio e começar a ler imediatamente. Não, ele não faria isso. Ao contrário, continuou finalmente o seu caminho, andando em direção ao Castelo de Sant'Angelo para atravessar a ponte. Foi aí que o destino mais uma vez interviu. Ele poderia ter atravessado o rio por outra ponte. Poderia ter se demorado mais na livraria. Poderia ter se decidido por ler o livro sentado no meio-fio. Qualquer uma dessas opções seria perfeitamente razoável, mas, se ele tivesse escolhido qualquer uma delas, ele provavelmente não teria se deparado com a autora do livro, apoiada na mureta da ponte, mais uma vez fitando o horizonte. Draco não pôde deixar de se assustar com isso: com o fato de que diante das inúmeras possibilidades da existência, o destino estava conspirando para que ele a encontrasse mais uma vez. "Só que dessa vez" ele pensou "eu não vou confiar na sorte".

Ele foi se aproximando devagar, sem fazer barulho, até que estar do lado dela, também apoiado na mureta, olhando para frente. Ela não pareceu tomar conhecimento da presença dele por algum tempo. Ele também não disse nada. Apenas esperou, procurando não encará-la para não correr o risco de se perder novamente naqueles olhos.

- Virgínia - ele murmurou por fim, fazendo-a se virar para olhá-lo.

- Você não acha estranho - ela perguntou - que os italianos usem a mesma palavra 'ciao' quando querem dizer 'oi' e quando querem dizer 'até logo'?

- Como? - ele disse sem entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- A palavra 'ciao'. Eu acho estranho - e depois, balançando a cabeça - Esqueça. Eu só estava pensando - e ela se virou novamente para o horizonte.

- Você sempre faz isso? - ele perguntou, intrigado.

- O quê? Pensar? - ela respondeu com um ar divertido que novamente não chegou a alcançar os seus olhos.

- Não! - ele corrigiu rápido - Olhar para o horizonte. Da outra vez, você também estava fazendo isso - ele respondeu se sentindo bastante estúpido.

- Foram só duas vezes que você me viu assim - ela falou, virando-se novamente para encará-lo.

- Mas então por que eu tenho a impressão que você o faz sempre? - Draco perguntou, quase se perdendo de novo naqueles olhos.

- Porque eu faço isso sempre.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou sem pensar.

- Por muitos motivos - ela respondeu após uma pausa.

Ele não insistiu mais. Só depois que já tinha aberto a boca é ele percebeu o quão pessoal a sua pergunta havia sido. Ele não podia evitar, contudo. Queria saber mais sobre ela.

- Venha - ele falou, encostando de leve no braço dela, para chamá-la.

- Para onde? - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Vamos tomar um café. Não é todo dia que eu encontro uma bruxa disposta a realmente falar comigo.

- Eu não faço mais mágica. Há muito tempo - ela respondeu, seus olhos se tornando ainda mais sombrios. Ele se arrependeu na hora por ter tocado no assunto.

- Bom, então isso explica tudo - ele replicou jovialmente, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor e fingindo que não tinha percebido.

- Tudo o quê?

- O seu livro publicado por trouxas e o fato de que você não se importa de falar comigo... Agora, venha - ele encostou novamente no braço dela, dessa vez a puxando de leve - Vamos tomar um café. Eu não vou deixar você escapar de novo - ele acrescentou sorrindo.

Ela não protestou mais. Apenas o seguiu e, por todo o caminho até o café, Draco não pôde deixar de se sentir extremamente curioso e extremamente satisfeito também. Ele achara que não a veria mais. Convencera-se de que não a veria mais. E agora, cá estava ela, caminhando do lado dele. E tudo no que ele conseguia pensar eram nos olhos de chocolate dela, tão lindos e tão tristes, e em entender o porquê de tanta melancolia e em fazê-la se sentir melhor...

**OBS1: **Os lugares mencionados na história existem de verdade e ficam em Roma. O Capitólio é uma praça que foi projetada pelo Michelângelo e a estátua que fica no meio dela é uma estátua do Imperador Marco Aurélio. Na realidade, uma réplica da original, que se encontra atualmente num museu. O Castelo de Sant'Angelo é um castelo que fica perto da Basílica de São Pedro e tem uma ponte na frente dele (uma muito bonita, por sinal), a Ponte Sant'Angelo, que atravessa o Tibre (o rio que corta Roma).

**OBS2: **Qto à história em si, ela vai ser narrada quase que toda exclusivamente do ponto de vista do Draco. É por isso que, por exemplo, eu chamei a Gina de Weasley até ele descobrir o primeiro nome dela. Além disso, muita coisa vai aparecer meio distorcida, como se nós estivéssemos vendo o mundo através dos olhos dele. Por isso também, nem sempre vai ficar claro na hora o porquê de algumas coisas que a Gina fala ou faz (já que a gente não vai saber o que ela está pensando), mas é essa a intenção mesmo. Eu prometo que no fim, ninguém vai ficar sem entender nada nessa história. Outra coisa: sempre que a Gina for descrita e vcs acharem que ela está idealizada demais, lembrem-se: não é a Gina de verdade que está sendo descrita, mas sim a visão que o Draco tem dela.

**OBS3:** A idéia de que as pessoas que não lutaram na guerra contra Voldemort passaram a ser tratadas com desprezo, eu tirei de uma passagem de um livro do Ernest Hemingway, chamado "Adeus às Armas", que se passa durante a Primeira Guerra e na qual a personagem principal nota um olhar ou um comentário enviesado (eu não me lembro bem) de um senhor na rua porque ele estava vestido à paisana, quando, sendo um jovem saudável, deveria estar lutando na guerra. Eu extrapolei, então essa idéia, de que seria vergonhoso não lutar, só pro nosso Draco querido ser meio que repudiado no mundo mágico.

**OBS4: **Sim, houve uma guerra e, não, não foi nada bonito. Nós vamos falar um pouco mais dela na frente.

**OBS5:** O próximo capítulo vai estar no ar o mais rápido possível. Com certeza antes de sexta-feira!!!!


	2. Capítulo 2: Desencontro

**Título da Fic: Amor da Vida Nossa**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco encontra uma Gina ainda traumatizada por tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante a guerra. Ele se apaixona, mas será que o amor pode mesmo curar todas as feridas? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Todo mundo já sabe disso.**

**Agradecimento: **Em primeiro lugar, eu quero agradecer às minhas duas leitoras que enviaram reviews – Daphne P e BuffyHalliwell. Muito obrigada!!! Vocês duas fizeram o meu dia feliz!!! Sempre é MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO receber críticas! É o único jeito que eu tenho de descobrir se eu estou escrevendo algo decente, ou se eu estou só enlouquecendo mesmo!!! Muito Obrigada!!! E aqui está, para vocês o segundo capítulo! Ele teria saído antes, mas os meus professores da faculdade não me deram trégua essa semana...

N/A: Eu disse que a Gina é poeta. Como eu não tenho capacidade de escrever nada tão bom quanto ela escreve (pelo menos na minha imaginação), eu peguei uma poesia da Cecília Meireles que eu acho que, pelo menos nessa história, tem tudo a ver com a Gina. Só para vocês terem uma idéia de como ela escreve: 

**A flor e o ar**

A flor que atiraste agora,

Quisera trazê-la no peito;

mas não há tempo nem jeito ...

Adeus, que me vou embora.

Sou dançarina do arame,

Não tenho mão para flor:

Pergunto, ao pensar no amor,

Como é possível que se ame.

Arame e seda, percorro

o fio do tempo liso.

E nem sei do que preciso,

de tão depressa que morro.

Neste destino a que vim,

tudo é longe, tudo é alheio.

Pulsa o coração no meio

Só para marcar o fim.

N/A2: Bom, há inúmeras coisas que eu quero dizer sobre esse capítulo, mas eu vou guardá-las para o final. Agora, eu só quero lembrar a vocês que, como eu avisei no primeiro capítulo, essa história terá um total de TRÊS capítulos e um epílogo. Esse NÃO é o último capítulo. Bom, leiam, divirtam-se, e não esqueçam de me dizer o que vocês acharam!!!!!! 

REVIEW=AUTORA FELIZ

AUTORA FELIZ=HISTÓRIAS MELHORES

HISTÓRIAS MELHORES=LEITORES SATISFEITOS!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Viram? É para o bem de vocês mesmo!!!!

'Tá, eu vou calar a boca agora.

*   *   *

Capítulo 2: Desencontro 

_"Virgem piedosa!_

_E os sonhos passam, cisnes que não cantam mais,_

_No infinito dos seus olhos imortais,_

_Abertos para a eternidade . . ._

_ Pobre mulher, pobre Saudade!"_

_                                   **Alphonsus de Guimaraens ("Saudade")**_

_06 de fevereiro_

Draco olhou mais uma vez a vitrine da loja da qual ele tinha acabado de sair. Nem ele mesmo tinha entendido bem o que o compelira a fazer o que ele fez. Bem, na realidade, ele tinha, sim, entendido. Entendido até demais. Já estava, entretanto, começando a se arrepender. Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. Tinha começado a se xingar mentalmente no momento em que pôs os pés na rua de novo. Agora, contudo, não havia mais jeito. O que passou, passou. E tudo o que ele sabia é que, quando seus olhos bateram naquela jóia na vitrine, ele teve certeza de que tinha que comprá-la. E foi o que ele fez. Entrou na joalheria e comprou o mais bonito anel de noivado que ele já tinha visto. Não era o mais caro, nem o mais ornamentado. Era simples, quase, um solitário. Mas era exatamente a cara dela. No momento em que o viu, ele soube que aquele anel não pertencia a outra mão que não à da sua doce Virgínia. Como ele poderia pedi-la em casamento, entretanto, era o mistério.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que ele a encontrara no Capitólio. Pouco mais de um ano que ela não saía da sua cabeça. Pouco mais de um ano que ele não se reconhecia sempre que se olhava no espelho. Ela tinha um jeito de falar, uma maneira de olhar o mundo, uma incrível capacidade de entender como ele estava se sentindo, um senso de humor meio sarcástico, meio amargo; ela era um completo mistério em todos os sentidos. Eles tinham se tornado amigos desde aquele dia na Ponte Sant'Angelo. Não amigos comuns, contudo. Draco tinha consciência da estranheza daquela amizade. Ele tentava se enganar, afirmando que isso só acontecia porque ele nunca tinha tido amigos de verdade antes, especialmente não uma mulher, mas, no fundo, Draco sabia bem que o motivo não era esse. Se ela fosse apenas uma amiga qualquer, ele não estaria naquele momento caminhando pela Via Condotti, em direção ao Café Grego para encontrá-la, carregando no bolso uma aliança de noivado que ele comprara pensando nela. E isso quando ele não havia sequer beijado-a ainda. Ele tinha sentido vontade de fazê-lo mais vezes do que podia se lembrar, mas algo sempre acabava acontecendo, ele sempre acabava desistindo. Draco se sentia quase covarde perto de Virgínia. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la e, ao mesmo tempo, queria muito mais do que a amizade dela. O que mais o confundia, contudo, é que ela, apesar da proximidade entre os dois, nunca demonstrara corresponder os sentimentos dele de forma mais profunda.

Virgínia era, sem dúvida, um ponto de interrogação. Mesmo após praticamente um ano inteiro de amizade. E isso era o que mais o atraía para ela. Draco já havia lido todos os livros que ela escrevera. Eram todos livros de poesias escritos nos últimos dez anos. Faziam bastante sucesso no mundo trouxa. Eram bons livros. Boa poesia, triste e poderosa, que revelava uma autora cheia de vida, cheia de sentimento; uma autora capaz de rir e de chorar no mesmo instante; capaz dos mais loucos atos de amor e dos maiores sacrifícios; capaz de amar e de matar, de criar e destruir. Eram poesias de sofrimento, sim, não eram alegres, mas eram cheias de paixão. Qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Virgínia, entretanto, encontraria grande dificuldade em acreditar que ela era essa autora. O próprio Draco se perguntava como era possível que a mulher que ele conhecia, que muitas vezes o lembrava uma menina ainda, fosse capaz de colocar aquelas palavras no papel. Virgínia era uma pessoa extremamente calma e silenciosa. Ela poderia ficar horas sem dizer absolutamente nada, horas apenas olhando o pôr-do-sol, observando o mundo ao seu redor. E ainda assim, ela o fazia sem paixão alguma. Ela não parecia se surpreender com a beleza, nem se chocar com a crueldade. Ela apenas via as coisas como se já tivesse visto tudo. Antes de conhecê-la, Draco se considerava uma pessoa infeliz. Ele já tinha se conformado com isso até. Ele não tinha mais sonhos sobre o futuro. Ele apenas ia levando a vida. Depois de conhecê-la, entretanto, ele compreendeu que não era infeliz de verdade ­- ou pelo menos, se o era, o era por opção, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Havia muitas coisas que ele poderia mudar, coisas que ele poderia fazer. Ele não havia perdido a capacidade de rir genuinamente de si mesmo, de apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida. Ele era preguiçoso, não infeliz. Foi somente depois de conhecer Virgínia que ele descobriu o que significava realmente a palavra infelicidade.

Ela era uma pessoa infeliz. Isso estava escrito nos seus olhos, sempre tristes, sempre amargos, sempre assombrados. Ela não andava vestida de preto, nem falava o tempo todo sobre o fim do mundo. Ela não chorava a toda hora, não era alguém desagradável, depressiva. Ela conversava e sorria. Mas suas conversas nunca incluíam seus planos para o futuro e seus sorrisos nunca eram suficientes para iluminar seus olhos. Ela era inteligente e delicada. Mas nunca parecia ser completamente desse mundo. Draco achava que ela parecia um pássaro que feriu as asas e nunca mais pôde voar, ficando assim, confinado a uma existência incompleta. O pássaro até podia sonhar sobre como seria voar, mas ele nunca chegava a experimentar a sensação. Talvez isso explicasse a poesia. Ou talvez ela fosse apenas um exterior calmo para encobrir um interior tempestuoso, apaixonado e violento. Ele se lembrava pouco de como ela era nos anos de Hogwarts, exceto, é claro, pelo incidente da Câmara Secreta. Mas aquilo não era ela. Draco se pegava, então, constantemente tentando imaginar se em algum momento ela havia sido uma pessoa simplesmente feliz. Provavelmente sim. Isso inevitavelmente o levava a questionar o que a teria feito mudar. Ele não sabia. Mesmo após um ano, ele não estava perto de descobrir.

Assim como ele, Virgínia vivia afastada da comunidade mágica. Muito mais afastada do que ele até, já que Draco, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha negócios fora do mundo dos trouxas. Virgínia não. Ela não fazia mágica há muito tempo. O único contato que ela tinha com a sua família era através de cartas. E mesmo assim, ela recebia mais cartas do que enviava. Sempre que esse assunto surgia, ela se tornava ainda mais sombria. Sempre. Por isso, por mais que estivesse louco para compreender, Draco acabava evitando o tópico. O outro assunto 'proibido' era a Guerra. Apenas uma vez, ele tentou falar sobre isso. Ele queria tentar explicar o porquê dele ter simplesmente fugido, ele queria que ela entendesse, ele se importava imensamente com o que ela poderia achar. Ele queria que ela o perdoasse. Ele não ligava se o resto do mundo o odiasse, desde que ela não se juntasse ao resto do mundo. Ela, contudo, não ouviu explicação alguma. Foi a única vez que Draco a viu demonstrar paixão por algo: nem que fosse se enfurecendo. Ela não queria tocar no assunto. E deixou isso bem claro. Malfoy sentiu-se tentado a mencionar de novo a Guerra só para vê-la se enfurecer novamente, só para ter outro vislumbre de toda a força que existia dentro dela, mas nunca o fez. Ao mesmo tempo em que era curioso, ele tinha medo do que poderia acabar acontecendo. Estava claro para ele que, o que quer que a tivesse machucado tanto, acontecera durante a Guerra. Ele só não sabia o quê. Todos os seus irmãos ainda estavam vivos, assim como seus pais. Draco não tinha certeza sequer da forma em que ela tinha tomado partido na Guerra. Todos os Weasley lutaram ao lado de Dumbledore e Potter, claro, e todos se tornaram extremamente respeitados. Mas ele nunca tinha ouvido nenhum comentário em particular sobre a pequena Virgínia Weasley.

Naquela tarde cinzenta de inverno, Draco caminhava para vê-la, as mesmas dúvidas de sempre dançando na sua cabeça. Ele sabia que provavelmente não encontraria respostas, mas ainda assim não conseguia evitar de se perguntar. Ele abriu a porta do Café e entrou, a aliança pesando no seu bolso. Ela estava sentada na mesa usual, inclinada sobre um caderno - o mesmo caderno do ano anterior - onde ela escrevia os rascunhos das suas poesias. Parecia imersa nos seus próprios pensamentos, mas, pressentindo a presença dele como só ela era capaz de fazer, levantou os olhos assim que ele cruzou a porta. Quando a viu, ali, sentada, olhando na sua direção, sorrindo o seu sorriso triste, qualquer pensamento coerente abandonou a mente de Draco. Ele se lembrou por que tinha se apaixonado por ela. Virgínia era a mulher mais bonita que ele havia conhecido. O seu cabelo vermelho caía descuidadamente sobre os ombros, emoldurando o seu rosto claro. Seus olhos ainda o perseguiam onde quer que ele fosse, tristes e belos. Ele achava que talvez fosse esse ar de tristeza que a tornava tão irresistível, tão vulnerável, tão frágil e etérea. Tudo o que ele tinha vontade de fazer sempre que a via era abraçá-la e fazê-la se sentir melhor. Tudo o que ele desejava era ser capaz de fazer toda aquela tristeza ir embora.

- Virgínia - ele murmurou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Oi, Draco. Como você está?

- Bem. Você? - ele perguntou, sentindo-se bastante estúpido. Era como se o tempo todo ele pudesse sentir o peso da aliança de noivado, como se ela o estivesse chamando... Não, com certeza essa parte era pura imaginação...

- Eu estou bem, na medida do possível - ela sempre dizia isso - Draco... - Virgínia começou, parando no meio. Ele sentiu os olhos dela observando-o, medindo-o. Ele sabia que ela estava decidindo se deveria ou não dizer algo para ele - Não... Esqueça - Virgínia emendou por fim, baixando os olhos. Ela havia decidido não falar nada. Draco sabia que seria inútil tentar arrancar dela o que quer que fosse, mas algo no fundo da sua alma o convenceu de que o que ela precisava dizer era urgente. Ele sentiu seu coração bater acelerado. Seria possível que ela estivesse querendo falar tudo o que ele queria ouvir?

- Virgínia, o que é? - ele insistiu.

- Não é nada - ela respondeu, ainda evitando os olhos de Draco. Isso era bastante incomum. Normalmente, ela sempre o encarava de forma incisiva, até perturbadora. Ele estava sempre se perdendo naquele olhar, sempre esquecendo o que dizer, o que pensar. Mas não hoje.

- Você pode me contar - Draco insistiu, encostando de leve no braço dela, tentando alcançar seu rosto para obrigá-la a olhar para ele. Virgínia se esquivou, contudo, levantando-se abruptamente da mesa.

- Não é nada - ela repetiu mais firmemente, a voz apenas acima de um sussurro e virou-se por fim, seus olhos encontrando os dele. Draco viu lágrimas discretas oscilando nas pálpebras dela, como que pedindo permissão para caírem. Apesar de tudo, ele nunca a tinha visto chorar antes. Algo definitivamente estava errado.

- Virgínia, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou ele  num tom mais urgente.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés disso, se inclinou sobre a cadeira dele e o abraçou. Um abraço forte, apertado, como se ela estivesse se preparando para passar muito tempo longe. Ela também nunca tinha abraçado-o antes. Draco sentiu o calor das lágrimas dela contra o seu pescoço. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ficou sem ação. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-la de volta, também forte, sem dizer palavra alguma.

- Eu sinto muito - ela murmurou por fim, numa voz fraca, quase inaudível - Eu sinto muito - Virgínia repetiu mais alto uma última vez antes de se desvencilhar do abraço e, sem olhar para ele diretamente, se virar para ir embora. Draco a assistiu saindo do Café como se estivesse numa espécie de transe. O que afinal de contas estava acontecendo? Quando ela bateu a porta e pisou na rua, entretanto, ele finalmente acordou. Por que ele ainda estava ali parado? Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco se levantou e foi atrás dela.

Do lado de fora, uma chuva fina caía, tornando a tarde ainda mais cinzenta. Ele olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda, o coração batendo forte no peito. Lá estava ela, já há alguma distância, na Piazza di Spagna, seguindo em frente. Ele deu alguns passos, se aproximando, enquanto observava as costas dela andando rápido, os contornos um pouco embaçados, como que desfocados por causa da chuva, seu cabelo vermelho balançando atrás do seu corpo. Draco a seguiu ainda um pouco, a vontade de impedi-la diminuindo a cada passo. Ela era tão perfeita! Ele nunca poderia ser bom o suficiente para fazê-la feliz. Talvez por isso ela tivesse pedido desculpas, talvez por isso ela não tivesse dito que o amava tanto quanto ele a amava, talvez por isso ela estivesse indo embora. Inconscientemente, ele colocou a mão ao bolso e pegou a caixinha com a aliança de noivado que ele comprara. Abriu-a lentamente e olhou de novo para a jóia. Era perfeita para Virgínia. Perfeita. E ainda assim ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer o pedido. Ele não conseguia ver um futuro para os dois. Que tipo de futuro, aliás, ele poderia oferecer para alguém? Logo ele, que era odiado por toda a comunidade mágica, que mal conseguia cuidar da sua própria vida, como ele poderia se tornar responsável por alguém como a sua doce Virgínia? Não, ela merecia muito mais do que ele. 

Virgínia começou a subir as escadas da praça. Draco parou, observando-a, sua silhueta se aproximando cada vez mais da Igreja Trinità dei Monti, no alto, seu perfil delineado na luz fraca da tarde chuvosa. Ele só voltou a se mexer quando ela ficou finalmente fora de vista. Draco se aproximou, então, da escada, e se deixou cair num dos degraus mais baixos. A chuva ainda caía fina, mas ele não se importava. Nada mais importava. Ele ainda tinha a caixinha da aliança nas mãos e a fitava como quem vê uma promessa, um sonho. Todo o seu corpo o impelia na direção dela, mas a sua mente gritava que não, que ele não a merecia.

Draco nunca soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, sentado. Ele não prestou atenção nas pessoas que passavam, não percebeu quando a chuva parou, não viu a lua nascer. Não estava preocupado com o que qualquer passante poderia pensar. Ele estava imerso nos seus próprios pensamentos, suas próprias dúvidas, suas próprias esperanças. E foi então que, de forma inesperada, aconteceu. Tudo se tornou claro. Foi algo simples. Pequeno. Como a maioria das coisas grandiosas é. Ele começou a ouvir ao longe uma vozinha de criança. Normalmente, ele não prestava atenção a crianças, mas, naquele dia, por um motivo que vai além da sua compreensão, foi a voz daquela menina que o despertou. Ele levantou os olhos só para vê-la, segurando firmemente a mão de seu pai. Havia algo na menina que chamou a sua atenção: o cabelo. Ela tinha cabelo vermelho. Seus pensamentos voltaram imediatamente para Virgínia e, tendo a menina diante dos seus olhos, ele não pôde deixar de imaginar que aquela criança poderia muito bem ser dele e da sua doce amada. Foi esse simples pensamento que, quando cruzou a sua mente, serviu de estopim. Todos os sentimentos represados em seu peito explodiram de uma vez só. Ele poderia dançar naquele momento. Quem se importava se ele era desprezado pela comunidade mágica? Quem se importava se a família dela ia matá-lo? Que importava o medo? A tristeza? A melancolia? Quando tudo que ele sabia, tudo o que ele sentia era um imenso amor, uma paixão maior do que tudo que ele conhecia por aquela mulher. Ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, enxugar suas lágrimas, ouvi-la rir de verdade pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Mais do que isso, ele queria ser o responsável por essa risada. E daí, se ela não o amava de volta? E daí se ela estava assustada? Ele precisava tentar. E, se ela tivesse medo, ele a convenceria de que era tolice e, se ela não o amasse, ele esperaria, ele a ensinaria a amá-lo. Afinal de contas, ele era Draco Malfoy e Draco Malfoy sempre conseguia o que queria.

Ele levantou, então, num salto. Virou-se e subiu a escadaria, dois degraus de cada vez. Ele estava quase correndo. Quanto mais rápido chegasse à casa dela, mais rápido ele poderia beijá-la. Durante todo o percurso, seu coração parecia querer sair do peito, de tão rápido que batia. Anos mais tarde, sempre que tentava se lembrar do caminho até o apartamento de Virgínia, Draco só encontrava espaços vazios. Havia tanto em sua mente que ele foi guiado pelos seus pés de forma inconsciente. Ele só se lembrava de tudo a partir do momento em que tocara a campainha no apartamento dela. E essa era exatamente a parte que ele gostaria de esquecer.

Draco tocou a campainha. Depois, bateu na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu de novo, com mais força. Nada. Ele começou a ficar preocupado. Bateu, então, mais uma vez. E outra. Chamou o nome dela. Gritou. Ele estava começando a ficar desesperado. Chutou a porta com força. Gritou mais uma vez. Não havia barulho algum do lado de dentro. Ainda mais desesperado, Draco girou a maçaneta, tentando forçar a entrada. Para sua completa surpresa, a porta estava aberta.

Ele deu um passo para frente e acendeu a luz da sala, meio que esperando encontrá-la adormecida no sofá. A sala, contudo, estava vazia. A casa estava silenciosa. Ele estava assustado. Olhando novamente para o sofá, ele notou um envelope deixado em cima da mesinha de canto. Dando outros passos para frente, ele se aproximou e pegou a carta. Estava endereçada a ele. Draco sentiu seu coração afundar. Seria possível que ela tivesse realmente ido embora? Ele colocou o envelope no bolso com pressa e se dirigiu imediatamente para dentro, chamando-a. A porta do quarto de Virgínia estava entreaberta. Ele a empurrou, chamando-a mais uma vez. Estava simplesmente aterrorizado com a idéia de encontrar o quarto vazio, suas roupas desaparecidas. Estava desesperado de medo que ela tivesse partido. Quando abriu finalmente a porta, contudo, respirou aliviado ao ver a silhueta dela, deitada na cama, iluminada apenas pela luz da lua. Ela estava encolhida, em posição fetal, os braços dobrados perto do rosto. Draco deixou escapar um sorriso. Ela ainda estava ali.

Ele deu, então, dois passos em direção à cama, virando-se para a parede, por um segundo, o sorriso leve ainda nos lábios, procurando pelo interruptor. Achando-o, por fim, ele acendeu as luzes. Antes não o tivesse feito. Antes ele tivesse ficado mais tempo a observá-la silenciosamente dali, com apenas a claridade da lua como testemunha. A ilusão teria durado mais. Quando a luz iluminou o quarto, contudo, ele sentiu seu coração parar. Suas mãos gelarem. Sua vida desmoronar. Sangue. Sangue! SANGUE! Havia sangue por todo o lado!

Toda a cama, nos braços, nas mãos, no rosto. Sangue! Sangue dela!

Draco correu para a cama, levantando-a em seus braços, abraçando-a, pegando-a no colo. Havia tanto sangue! As lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos ao observá-la daquele jeito, o rosto calmo, os dois grandes olhos de chocolate fechados, os lábios cerrados, os pulsos cortados. Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, as lágrimas agora correndo livremente em sua face. Ela estava pálida. Pálida. E tão fria. Draco a abraçou mais forte, trazendo o rosto de Virgínia de encontro ao seu peito, querendo ouvir a sua voz melodiosa de novo. Ele próprio já tremia, soluçava. Levantando novamente a face dela, ele a observou de perto. Aproximou vagarosamente seus lábios, beijando-a pela primeira e última vez. Ela estava fria. Seus lábios estavam frios. Frios. Mortos. Ela estava morta.

Colocando-a na cama, Draco alcançou o telefone. Ele chamou uma ambulância. Deveria haver algo que pudesse ser feito. As coisas não poderiam acabar desse jeito. A vida dele não poderia desmoronar exatamente quando ele tinha encontrado o seu caminho, quando tudo parecia estar se encaixando. Ele voltou para o lado dela, para o seu corpo sem vida. Ele sabia, entretanto, que não havia nada a fazer. Ele sabia que ela estava morta. Apenas não queria acreditar. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Pouco tempo depois, a ambulância chegou. Eles a levaram para o hospital. Draco a seguiu, seu coração partido em mil pedaços, seus sonhos destruídos, todas as suas esperanças mortas junto com ela. Ele se lembrava vagamente do barulho dos carros na rua, enquanto a sirene abria caminho. Lembrava-se vagamente dos médicos a atendendo. Lembrava-se vagamente da sala de espera, das expressões descrentes nos rostos das enfermeiras que não deixavam dúvidas, e do médico dizendo, por fim, aquilo que ele já sabia. Morta. O seu amor, a sua doce Virgínia estava morta.

Já amanhecia quando ele deixou o hospital, partido, perdido, desencontrado, arrependido. Ele deveria ter percebido. Ele deveria ter impedido. Ele simplesmente deixara morrer o amor da sua vida. Ele não se perdoaria nunca por isso.

Sem saber o que fazer, sem saber para onde ir, Draco parou na rua, às margens do Tibre, apoiado na mureta, olhando para o rio. Levando as mãos aos bolsos, foi que ele a sentiu. A carta. Ele tinha esquecido completamente. A letra no envelope era de Virgínia e, apenas por ver a sua caligrafia, ele já sentiu as lágrimas novamente prontas para caírem. Tentando se controlar, Draco abriu a carta. Ele precisava saber o que ela dizia. Precisava entender o porquê.

"Draco, meu querido" ela começava "eu gostaria de ter tido a coragem para lhe falar tudo isso hoje mais cedo, no Café. Eu tentei. Mas quando olhei para você e vi seus olhos brilhando na minha direção, cheios de ternura, cheios de amor e de expectativa, eu não consegui. Eu não achei dentro de mim a força necessária para lhe dizer que eu nunca poderei retribuir o seu amor, que eu nunca poderei realizar seus sonhos, que os meus olhos nunca poderão se encher com a mesma ternura, com o mesmo sentimento ao olhar para você.

"Não pense que a culpa é sua. Não é. A culpa é minha. Eu não sou mais do que um fantasma que esqueceu de morrer. Eu não posso te amar. Não tenho a força necessária para amar ninguém. E não pense que você não mereceria o meu amor, se eu pudesse dá-lo. Eu tentei, na realidade. E tentei por você. Eu teria feito isso antes, há um ano atrás, se nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado. Era sobre isso que eu estava pensando quando você me abordou na Ponte Sant'Angelo. Acredite quando eu digo que o pouco coração que me resta é seu. Mas ele não é muito e você merece mais.

"Eu soube no momento que te vi, no Capitólio. Você cresceu. Não é mais aquele menino arrogante que eu conheci em Hogwarts. Na sua alma, eu vi um pouco dos meus próprios fantasmas, das minhas próprias desilusões. Por isso, eu me senti tão próxima de você. A diferença entre nós dois, contudo, é que tudo o que você precisa para mudar a sua vida é um pouco de amor, é encontrar a pessoa certa, no lugar certo, na hora certa. Eu sei que você acha que eu sou essa pessoa, mas você está enganado. Para mim, o seu amor não bastaria. Eu não posso mudar.

"Eu não sei se você se lembra de como eu era em Hogwarts. Provavelmente não. A única época em que eu fui particularmente notada lá foi logo após toda a história da Câmara Secreta e, bom, essas não são boas lembranças. Não foi um ano feliz aquele. Fora isso, eu só era conhecida por ser a irmã mais nova do Rony, a garotinha sempre apaixonada pelo Harry Potter. Eu ficaria surpresa se você tivesse olhado para mim mais de duas vezes. Eu mesma só sabia quem você era porque, bem, todos sabiam. Você é, afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy. Eu não era assim tão interessante. Mas eu era feliz. Uma menina comum, sem muitos atrativos, mas feliz. Eu sinto saudades daquela época. Eu era tão inocente! Mas isso já faz bastante tempo. Treze anos para ser exata.

"Foi depois que você, Harry, Rony e Hermione se formaram. A escola não foi mais a mesma para mim sem o Trio. Eu sentia falta deles. Por isso, quando chegaram as férias de inverno, eu estava ansiosa para ir para casa. Minha mãe queria que eu ficasse em Hogwarts por causa da Guerra, que já estava começando, mas eu briguei, gritei, chorei e, no fim, acabei vencendo. Estava com muitas saudades da minha família. Hoje eu imagino: se eu tivesse ficado na escola, nada teria acontecido. Eu ainda poderia ser feliz. Não adianta pensar assim, contudo. Isso só faz quebrar ainda mais o meu coração.

"Eu me lembro como seu fosse hoje. Era o dia 21 de dezembro e eu saí com a minha mãe para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. As ruas estavam lotadas, é claro, e eu logo fiquei cansada. Eu nunca gostei de andar no meio de multidões. Minha mãe me deixou, então, ir procurar os gêmeos na loja deles e esperar por ela lá. Nunca cheguei, contudo, a encontrar meus irmãos.

"Eu não sabia, mas conforme eu andava pelas ruas apinhadas de gente, havia uma pessoa em particular me observando. E uma pessoa cheia de más intenções. Era o seu pai, Draco. O seu pai. Quando eu me separei da minha mãe, ele teve a oportunidade perfeita. Ele me seqüestrou. Foi tudo tão rápido que até hoje eu não me lembro direito o que aconteceu. Só sei que, no dia seguinte, eu acordei numa masmorra, na Mansão Malfoy, e a minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma.

"Primeiro, eu achei que eles fossem me matar. Mas não. Muitas vezes, muitas mais do que eu posso me lembrar, eu desejei a morte nos meses, anos que se seguiram. A Guerra durou quatro anos, você sabe, e durante todo esse tempo eu fui mantida como prisioneira. Eles sempre tinham o cuidado de não me matar. Sempre me deixavam viva, nem que fosse por um fio, nem que eles tivessem que chamar médicos para me examinar. Tudo para que a diversão não terminasse. Eu era uma Weasley, afinal de contas. Era mais divertido me torturar do que torturar qualquer outro. Depois de um tempo, eu parei de chorar. Parei de implorar. Não havia sentido. Eu simplesmente desisti de esperar por um resgate, de esperar por piedade, de esperar compaixão, de esperar o sol nascer.

"De todos os abusos que eu sofri, eu me lembro bem. Bem demais. Eu ainda sinto na minha pele a dor, a humilhação. Toda vez que fecho os olhos, é a escuridão daquela masmorra que me assombra. São o terror e o medo daqueles muitos dias que me mantêm acordada à noite.

"Um dia, por fim, quando a memória daquela menina alegre que eu havia sido não era mais do que um eco na minha alma, o resgate finalmente veio. Mas veio tarde. Eu nunca mais fui a mesma. Eu nunca mais vou ser a mesma. Acredite, eu tentei. Tentei pelos meus pais, pelos meus irmãos, pelos meus amigos e, principalmente, por você. Mas eu passei tempo demais tentando esquecer como sentir para reaprender agora. Eu não acredito nas pessoas, eu não acredito no amor, eu não acredito nesse mundo. Para mim, não há esperança e todo dia que eu me levanto da cama é só mais um dia de sofrimento, um dia para eu me lembrar do que eu poderia ter sido.

"Por isso, eu me afastei da minha família - eu não posso encará-los. E por isso também eu abandonei toda a mágica - era doloroso demais estar perto do que me causou tanto mal. E é por isso também que eu não posso ficar com você. Toda vez que eu olho nos seus olhos, eu vejo tudo aquilo que eu não posso ter: o amor, os sonhos, o futuro cor-de-rosa, os filhos, as preocupações, os beijos, os cabelos grisalhos, as mãos entrelaçadas. Eu sei que você me daria tudo isso. E muito mais. Eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás, de ter te conhecido -­ realmente te conhecido - nos anos de Hogwarts, quando eu ainda era eu mesma. Aí, talvez nós tivéssemos uma chance. Aí, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas eu não posso.

"Eu espero que você entenda agora o porquê de tudo: dos meus humores, das minhas tristezas, da minha poesia, da minha morte. Eu sei que você sempre quis descobrir isso. Eu apenas sinto muito não ter tido a coragem de explicar em vida. Eu espero também, meu querido, que, entendendo, você seja capaz de perdoar - me perdoar, por te deixar dessa forma. Não hoje, com certeza. E provavelmente não amanhã. Mas um dia, talvez. Quando você estiver velho e feliz, com o verdadeiro amor da sua vida. Você vai encontrá-lo, em alguma esquina, com certeza.

"Onde quer que eu estiver agora, acredite, eu estou livre. Eternamente sua, Virgínia."

Quando Draco terminou de ler a carta, ele estava tremendo. Ele estava chorando. Ele tinha achado antes que já estava além das lágrimas, mas enganara-se. Para quem passava na rua, ele era uma visão estranha: um homem feito, chorando como uma criança, às margens do Tibre, segurando firmemente um pedaço de papel na mão, numa manhã de um dia ensolarado de inverno. Ele não parecia notar, contudo. Para ele, nada importava porque o seu amor morrera. E ele era o culpado - em todos os sentidos.

Draco sempre soubera que a Guerra era a responsável pelo que acontecera com Virgínia. O que ele não sabia é que seu pai estivera envolvido. E, pior de tudo, que ele poderia ter feito algo para impedir. Tantos destinos sendo decididos no mesmo dia! Se ele apenas soubesse que ela estava lá... Mas não. A quem ele queria enganar? Se ele soubesse, naquela época, ele não teria feito nada. Ele não se importaria. E agora que ele se importava, não havia mais nada a se fazer. 

O dia 22 de dezembro, treze anos antes, um dia depois que ela fôra levada para a Mansão, foi o dia que Draco escolhera para fugir de casa. Ela já estava lá. E ele não tinha idéia. Ele tivera a oportunidade e os meios para salvá-la. Se ele apenas tivesse o conhecimento que ele tinha agora! Se ele soubesse que, doze anos depois, ele a encontraria e que ela o faria descobrir o que realmente significava se importar com alguém!... Mas não. Não é assim que o destino funciona. Não é nessa direção que a vida anda. Nós fazemos nossas escolhas e temos que aprender a viver com elas. Pelo resto de nossos dias. Draco não acreditava, contudo, que seria capaz de viver com essa escolha em particular. Ele nunca se perdoaria por ter causado tanto sofrimento com sua indiferença. Era culpa dele. Ele era o culpado por ela estar morta. Por ela ter chorado tanto. Por tanta dor. Ele era o responsável pela melancolia naqueles mesmos olhos que ele amava tanto. Morta. Ela estava morta. E o culpado era ele.

Deixando-se cair no chão, com as costas apoiadas contra a mureta, Draco abaixou a cabeça nos joelhos e chorou ainda mais. Ela estava morta e a vida dele estava acabada. Não havia mais esperança. Nem criancinhas de cabelos vermelhos no seu futuro. Nem risos. Nem sonhos. Virgínia, a sua doce Virgínia, estava morta.

**N/A3:** Por favor, NÃO ME MATEM!!!!!!!!!!!! Se vocês me matarem, vocês nunca vão descobrir o final da história!!!!!!!! Lembram???? Ainda falta um capítulo!!!!!!! Um capítulo inteirinho!!! Vocês não querem descobrir o que a minha mente maquiavélica está bolando, não????? Eu garanto que vale a pena!!! *** isso vale principalmente pra você, né, Carlinha, minha beta, a única que vai ter meios e oportunidade para pôr em prática seus instintos assassinos... lembre-se: vc não quer me matar de verdade, vc me adora (humilde eu, não?!), vc quer saber o que vai acontecer com o Draco... não me machuque muito, por favor, 'tá? eu não mereço :o) 'tá, talvez eu mereça, mas mesmo assim... pense no que vc ia ter que dizer para a polícia!***

Voltando ao assunto: para falar a verdade, esses dois primeiros capítulos são uma espécie de prólogo para o próximo. É no terceiro capítulo que as coisas mais interessantes vão acontecer!!!! 'Como?????' vocês devem estar se perguntando, 'Afinal, a Gina se matou!' Eu sei, eu sei disso, mas não se preocupem. Tudo faz parte de um plano maior. Tenham fé em mim.

Apenas alguns esclarecimentos (e dicas):

1) SIM, a Gina morreu de verdade e NÃO, eu não vou ressuscitá-la com nenhum feitiço.

2) O nome do próximo capítulo vai ser "Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo" por causa da música "We have all the time in the world" que o Louis Armstrong canta num filme do James Bond. Não, não vai ser uma songfic, mas o capítulo não deixa de estar relacionado com a música. Eu vou colocar a letra no próximo capítulo.

3) Eu sou uma grande fã de Jornada nas Estrelas (se vocês não entenderam essa, não se preocupem, eu vou explicá-la no fim do terceiro capítulo...).

4) Draco Malfoy sempre consegue o que quer (menos o pomo-de-ouro, que é do Harry todas as vezes!).

5) Eu sempre tenho um plano.

**N/A4: **Com relação aos lugares citados: Piazza di Spagna é uma praça linda de Roma, que tem uma escadaria imensa (o que não falta em Roma, aliás, é escada). No alto da escada, fica a Igreja Trinità dei Monti, também citada na história. A Via Condotti é uma rua famosa, uma das mais ricas de Roma, onde ficam várias lojas de estilistas famosos e onde fica o Café Grego, o Café mais antigo de Roma, fundado em 1760. O Tibre é o rio que corta Roma. Nele, há uma ilha, a ilha Tiberina, onde fica um hospital. Eu supus que a Gina havia sido levada para lá e, por isso, o Draco terminou chorando às margens do Tibre, mas eu não sei se ela realmente seria levada para esse hospital nessa situação.

Bom, acho que é só por hoje. O próximo capítulo por ser tão importante, deve demorar um pouquinho mais. Desculpem, mas a faculdade está me matando, então eu não tenho tido tanto tempo livre para escrever!!!!! Prometo fazer o melhor possível! Palavra de escoteira.


	3. Cap 3: Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo

**Título da Fic: Amor da Vida Nossa**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco encontra uma Gina ainda traumatizada por tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante a guerra. Ele se apaixona, mas será que o amor pode mesmo curar todas as feridas? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs desocupados (!) como eu.**

**N/A:** Bom, eu só tinha intenção de terminar esse capítulo no fim da semana que vem, mas graças a algumas ameaças de morte da minha beta eu tive que apressar as coisas. Vocês podem agradecê-la por isso, afinal de contas, ela me mandou emails depois do segundo capítulo dizendo coisas do tipo: "Talvez nao seja uma boa ideia vc se sentar do meu lado hoje na aula de laboratorio de Probabilidade e Estatistica, porque eu vou te MATAR!!!!!!!" ou ainda "Acho bom que vc nao demore para fazer o proximo capitulo, se não eu nao respondo por mim. Ah, e eu nao me importo com a policia!!" e também "Vc deveria era se preocupar com a fic do Draco e da Gina, senao eu vou acabar cumprindo a minha promessa". Como ela pediu de forma tão delicada, eu realmente terminei o capítulo mais rápido. Espero que vocês gostem.

**Agradecimentos: **Eu gostaria de agradecer às minhas leitoras que deixaram reviews aqui no ff.net: Daphne P (você não vai se arrepender de não ter me matado, eu juro...), BuffyHalliwell (que bom que eu consegui explicar de forma razoável todas as mudanças do Draco!!!! E sim, reviews são mesmo muito importantes!!! Mto obrigada!!), Michiru (Muito, muito obrigada!!!! eu adorei a sua review! Espero q esse capítulo seja tão bom qto o último e mereça mais um milhão de reviews!) e Regina (Roma é mesmo uma cidade linda, não??? Eu amo de paixão o lugar!!!! Obrigada!). Também quero agradecer às que mandaram reviews pro meu email: Marina Souza (eu preciso agradecer bastante sim, ora! onde já se viu!!!... e não se preocupe, dessa vez, vc não vai precisar de lenços de papel, palavra de honra!) e para a Kathy que, além de me mandar uma excelente review (obrigada de novo!) merece parabéns especiais porque ela adivinhou direitinho o que eu ia fazer na história... leu meus pensamentos!!! Parabéns! Parabéns!

**N/A2: **Bom, eu tinha prometido colocar a letra de "We have all the time in the world" nesse capítulo, mas já são quase cinco da manhã e eu ainda tenho que procurá-la (ela está perdida no meu computador), então eu vou deixar pra colocar no epílogo, ok?

**N/A3:** Bom, divirtam-se com a história!!!

*   *   * Capítulo 3: Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo 

_22 de dezembro_

Draco olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Ele estava cansado, mas decidido. Seu pai era um homem louco. Ele não poderia ficar ali e estragar a sua vida, ou pior, até mesmo perdê-la, só por estar seguindo um homem louco. Como se ele, Draco Malfoy, fosse fazer uma tatuagem estúpida no braço e deixar um outro homem ainda mais louco, ou melhor, uma outra criatura porque aquilo nem humano era mais, dizer o que ele deveria fazer! Como seu pai pôde ter realmente acreditado naquilo era o mistério. Ele deveria conhecer o filho que criou. Pensando bem, contudo, ele nunca se preocupou muito com isso. Apenas assumiu que Draco seguiria seus passos e pronto. Nunca perguntou, nunca ofereceu outras opções. Draco, contudo, tinha outros planos.

Ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que viria a acontecer na Inglaterra; não ligaria se Voldemort finalmente derrotasse Potter. Seria uma boa lição para o todo-perfeito-menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas ele não ia ficar por perto para assistir. Nem em um milhão de anos. Desde que saíra de Hogwarts, Draco vinha trabalhando com o pai. Lúcio não estava sendo particularmente cuidadoso com os negócios, preocupado como estava com todas as coisas relacionadas a Você-Sabe-Quem. Havia algo grande sendo preparado. Draco podia sentir. No dia anterior mesmo, Lúcio ficara fora até o fim da tarde e voltara inquieto, ansioso, excitado com alguma coisa. Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo. Mas Draco não se importava. Ele só a agradecia Voldemort por manter seu pai ocupado tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse desviar dinheiro dos investimentos da família. Ele já tinha acumulado uma pequena fortuna. Suficiente para poder fugir e ficar longe até todo o pesadelo passar. Eventualmente, um lado teria que ser derrotado. Aí, ele poderia até voltar, se quisesse. Mas provavelmente isso não ia acontecer. Não havia ninguém ali com quem ele se importasse o suficiente.

Enxugando as mãos e o rosto, Draco saiu do banheiro, passando pelo closet, consideravelmente mais vazio. Ele já havia separado tudo o que iria levar. As malas estavam prontas sobre a cama. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, ele entrou no quarto e foi direto para a mesa de cabeceira, onde estava seu relógio de pulso. Tudo estava quase pronto. Estava quase na hora. Agora, o que ele tinha que fazer era chamar os elfos domésticos para carregarem a bagagem, vestir o casaco e ir embora. Ele estaria livre. Seu pai não estava em casa. Provavelmente só voltaria à noite. Draco tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade. Virando-se, ele procurou com os olhos sua varinha que deveria estar sobre mesa, entre as duas poltronas altas perto da janela. Não a encontrou, contudo. Vasculhando rapidamente o quarto com os olhos, ele começou a se preocupar quando não a encontrou em lugar algum.

- Procurando por isso? - ele ouviu uma voz familiar perguntando. Ele não sabia de quem era a voz, mas a conhecia de algum lugar. Draco virou-se, preocupado. Diante dele estava um homem incrivelmente parecido com seu pai. Na realidade, Draco pensou que fosse ele logo de cara. Mas após uma observação mais cuidadosa notou que o homem era mais novo do que Lúcio. O homem segurava a varinha entre os dedos, girando-a despreocupadamente no ar com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Sentindo a raiva começar a nascer dentro do seu peito ao constatar a presença de um homem estranho no seu quarto, e sem conseguir realmente explicar a estranha semelhança com seu pai, Draco respondeu sem conseguir esconder a sua fúria.

- Quem é você??? - ele perguntou - Como você entrou aqui??? - Draco completou, no seu tom arrogante usual.

- Deus! Eu tinha esquecido de como você era prepotente - o homem respondeu numa voz cansada, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto - Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei.

- Isso o quê? De que isso se trata? Eu tenho certeza de que eu nunca te vi antes na minha vida, então como você poderia se lembrar de mim? - Draco disse, se controlando. A última coisa de que ele precisava era ter que lidar com esse homem naquele momento. E chamar ajuda estava fora de questão, já que bastaria uma olhada nas malas dele prontas para que qualquer 'amigo' do seu pai descobrisse o que ele pretendia.

- Você tem certeza - respondeu o estranho vagarosamente, abaixando os braços e se aproximando de Draco - de que não me conhece? - o homem estava agora a poucos passos do outro. Draco podia ver seus olhos cinzas cheios de raiva, os olhos cinzas tão parecidos com os seus próprios, era quase como se olhar no espelho. Não. Não 'quase'. Mais do que isso. Era como se olhar no espelho. Draco estava olhando dentro dos seus próprios olhos!

Assustado, ele deu um passo inconsciente para trás. Aquilo não era possível. Ele devia estar imaginando coisas, certo?

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou de novo, dessa vez num sussurro, a voz quebrada, toda a autoridade desaparecendo.

-Você já sabe quem eu sou - respondeu o homem com firmeza, puxando um cordão que ele trazia ao redor do pescoço. Pendurada no cordão havia uma pequena ampulheta que ele balançou no ar, segurando-a para que o outro a visse. Draco tinha ouvido falar daqueles dispositivos, mas nunca tinha realmente visto um vira-tempo antes. Eram coisas raras e controladas - Mas, se tudo sair como planejado, eu nunca vou chegar a existir. Agora, tudo o que você precisa fazer é me ouvir com atenção, porque toda a sua vida depende disso.

- Minha vida? - Draco perguntou recuperando o tom irônico - Eu duvido muito. Minha vida está mais que planejada!

- Menino tolo! - o outro falou com desprezo na voz - Eu mal acredito que um dia eu fui você. E pensar que eu ainda achava que as pessoas estavam erradas ao me odiar! Eu mereci tudo o que me aconteceu!

- Do que você está falando? - Draco perguntou, novamente um pouco inseguro. Ele ainda estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, podia? Com certeza era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. A única coisa o impedindo de pegar as malas e fugir dali naquele instante era o fato de que o estranho ainda tinha a sua varinha.

- Eu estou falando do seu futuro. Do NOSSO futuro. Você não quer saber o que vai acontecer, criança?

- Eu não sou uma criança!

- Sim, você é. E o pior é que nós só vamos descobrir isso tarde demais.

- Nós? - o tom irônico tinha voltado.

- NÓS! - o outro disse, levantando a voz e havia tanta raiva contida naquela simples palavra que o sorriso desdenhoso sumiu imediatamente do rosto de Draco - Nós! Eu e você, porque, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu SOU você. Ou melhor, eu sou o que você vai se tornar daqui a vários anos. Eu sou você depois que você descobrir que há mais na vida do que essas suas concepções equivocadas; que há mais na vida do que as suas próprias necessidades.

- Há mais na MINHA vida do que as MINHAS próprias necessidades? EU acho que não! - Draco interrompeu sem esconder o sarcasmo - E se você está aqui para me dizer isso, então eu tenho toda a prova que eu preciso de que isso não passa de um embuste! EU nunca diria algo assim! NUNCA! - e após uma pausa - QUEM É VOCÊ???

- Eu já respondi a essa pergunta.

- Não, você não respondeu nada. Você mentiu! Quem é você? Quem te mandou? Por acaso aquele imbecil do Dumbledore acha que com essa pequena farsa vai conseguir que eu o ajude??? Você acha que eu não sei que o velho tolo pensa que eu poderia me juntar ao 'lado da luz'??? É isso que você quer???? - Draco perguntou sem conseguir se controlar. A situação inteira estava deixando-o bastante irritado - Quem é você???

O homem não respondeu de imediato. Como que para testar a paciência de Draco, ele simplesmente ficou parado por um instante, a expressão mais cansada do mundo no rosto. Por fim, ele se virou e caminhou para a janela, deixando-se cair em uma das poltronas. Draco estava pronto para explodir quando ele finalmente resolveu abrir a boca, a voz tão cansada quanto a expressão nos seus olhos.

- Provas? Você quer provas de que eu sou você? Pois bem - ele continuou sem dar margem para interrupções - eu sei tudo sobre você. Cada pensamento, cada idéia, cada ação, cada sentimento, por mais obscuro e detestável.

- Eu não estou interessado... - Draco tentou finalmente cortá-lo.

- Cale-se! - o homem gritou, a raiva novamente brilhando no seu rosto - Você vai me ouvir seja por bem ou por mal. E, acredite, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo - ele completou, segurando novamente o vira-tempo - A questão é: você tem?

Diante dessa pergunta, Draco estremeceu. Tempo era tudo o que ele não tinha no momento. Se seu pai chegasse enquanto ele ainda estava em casa, havia grandes chances de que ele nunca conseguisse sair. Melhor ficar quieto e fingir escutar para pegar a varinha na primeira oportunidade e fugir.

Tomando o silêncio do garoto pelo consentimento que era, o homem continuou:

- Eu sei tudo sobre você - ele repetiu - Sei que, logo depois da formatura, você contou para o seu pai dos planos da Pansy de fugir para não ser obrigada a se casar com o Crabbe como a família dela queria. Você fez isso simplesmente porque queria ganhar a confiança dele, não é mesmo? Ela confiou em você e você a traiu. - o homem falou sem emoção na voz - E por que era importante que você tivesse a confiança do seu pai? Para que ele deixasse os negócios nas suas mãos e você pudesse, então, desviar o dinheiro. Quer que eu descreva o estratagema que você usou para isso, criança?

Draco estremeceu. Ninguém deveria saber dessas coisas. Ninguém exceto ele próprio.

- Você usou um banco trouxa para que o dinheiro não pudesse ser rastreado através do Gringotts. Fez seu pai acreditar que alguns dos investimentos estavam dando prejuízo quando, na realidade, você estava ficando com os lucros. Ah, e é claro, você plantou evidências suficientes para que o contador pudesse ser incriminado caso o esquema fosse descoberto - a essa altura, Draco já estava mais do que pálido. Ele não tinha realmente acreditado antes que aquele homem pudesse ter vindo do futuro. Mas como explicar todas essas coisas? - Você quer que eu continue? - o homem perguntou, levantando-se e encarando-o, os olhos brilhando em antecipação - Quer que eu te diga como, quando você era criança, você costumava passar horas correndo atrás da governanta porque ela te tratava mais como filho do que a sua própria mãe? E que, mesmo assim, quando seu pai descobriu um vaso do escritório dele que você tinha quebrado sem querer com a sua vassoura, você não hesitou em pôr a culpa nela? Tudo para o seu pai não se decepcionar, não é mesmo? Até que você finalmente descobriu que isso não fazia diferença alguma porque ele não te amava. E nunca ia amar! Você quer que eu te diga como isso te fez sentir? Como você ficou miserável? Como você daria tudo por um olhar de afeto vindo dele? Ou da sua mãe, quem sabe? Será que ela sequer vai notar a sua ausência quando você for embora? Eu acho que não!!!

- CHEGA!!! Eu não quero mais ouvir! - Draco exclamou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos. Ele não podia mais suportar aquilo.

- Isso! Aja como o menino mimado que você é! Quem é que vai se importar, não é mesmo? É fácil para você não se importar com ninguém quando ninguém nunca se importou com você!

- Isso não é verdade!

- Não? Tem certeza? - o homem perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

- Por que você está aqui? - Draco perguntou por sua vez, esquivando-se de responder.

- Então você acredita em mim?

Draco ponderou por um segundo. Aquilo tudo não podia ser mentira. Aquele homem sabia de coisas que ele não contaria para ninguém. Ele tinha a mesma voz, o mesmo tom sarcástico, o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso, os mesmos olhos cinzas. Quais eram as possibilidades? Não, o homem tinha que estar dizendo a verdade. E provavelmente ele tinha um motivo muito bom para estar de volta àquele momento.

- Eu acredito - o garoto respondeu por fim - Agora, o que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero que você desista de todos os seus planos para fugir. Há algo mais importante que você precisa fazer.

- Mais importante? Mais importante do que salvar a minha própria pele? Você está maluco!

- Por que será que a sua resposta não me surpreende?

- Bom saber que o senso de humor não mudou com o tempo! Mas falando sério agora, o que você quer de mim? Não pode ser o que você acabou de pedir porque claramente as coisas não deram errado. Quer dizer, você está aqui, então eu obviamente não morri e, a julgar pelas suas roupas, dinheiro não está faltando. Então, me diga, de verdade, o que você quer?

- Eu quero o que eu acabei de pedir - o homem respondeu, sua impaciência visível - E, antes que você comece de novo, você tem razão, as coisas não deram errado. Eu consegui fugir e fiquei com o dinheiro, vivendo escondido até a Guerra terminar.

- Guerra?

- É, isso mesmo. GUERRA     . Os piores quatro anos que a comunidade mágica já viu e, provavelmente, verá em toda a sua história. Mas no fim tudo deu certo. Potter derrotou Voldemort e...

- Deixe-me adivinhar: todos viveram felizes para sempre? - Draco interrompeu com ironia.

- Longe disso. Muito longe disso.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Bom, para começar, todos vão te odiar e repudiar porque você não lutou na Guerra. Graças a isso, o nome da nossa família vai se tornar um dos mais desprezados por qualquer bruxo decente.

- Já não é?

- Sim, mas se você lutasse isso poderia mudar.

- Salvar o nome da família? É isso que você quer que eu faça? Sinto muito, mas eu prefiro viver desprezado a morrer em glória. Sonserina, se lembra? Não Grifinória! Você está falando com a pessoa errada.

- Isso era o que eu costumava pensar também. Obviamente.

- E você não pensa mais assim? Deus! O que fizeram comigo? Lobotomia?

- Não foi preciso e, não, eu não estou aqui porque você precisa salvar o nome da nossa família. É uma pessoa que você precisa salvar. Alguém que está escondida na masmorra nesse momento.

- Quem? - Draco perguntou desconfiado.

- Virgínia Weasley.

- Weasley? Uma Weasley? - ele estava ultrajado - Você quer que eu me arrisque, arrisque tudo o que eu planejei para salvar uma Weasley?

- Você nunca prestou atenção nela, não é mesmo? Eu sei que não.

- E por que eu deveria? Ela é só uma Weasley.

- Você não quer saber o que aconteceu com ela? Como seu pai a manteve prisioneira aqui durante os quatro anos da Guerra? Você pode imaginar todas as coisas que ele e seus 'amigos' fizeram com ela?

- Eu não me importei com o que poderia acontecer com a Pansy - Draco respondeu sem emoção - que teoricamente deveria ser minha amiga. Por que eu deveria me importar com o que acontece com uma Weasley?

Draco demorou um segundo para entender o que aconteceu depois que ele terminou de falar. Num instante, ele estava dizendo o quanto não se importava e, no seguinte, ele estava contra a parede, sangue escorrendo da sua boca onde o homem o havia socado, olhos furiosos o encarando de perto.

- Seu imbecil - o homem sibilou - Seu pequeno imbecil! Será que você não entende? Tudo o que eu tenho feito nos últimos cinco anos da minha vida é imaginar um jeito de consertar tudo e o que eu ouço de você é 'ela é só uma Weasley'?! Eu te mataria com as minhas próprias mãos se eu não soubesse o quão estúpido isso seria. Mas, acredite, vontade não me falta! - Draco ainda estava contra a parede, sendo pressionado com uma força impressionante. Ele não se sabia capaz de tanta paixão. Isso sem dúvida o confundiu. Ele não poderia se apaixonar por uma Weasley, poderia? - Você não entende a chance que eu estou te oferecendo. Como você poderia? Você é só um garoto mimado e patético, estúpido e tolo. Você não percebe a chance de mudar a sua vida nem mesmo quando ela está te socando na cara! Eu não sei sequer por que eu tentei! Eu deveria ter voltado antes, impedido meu pai de seqüestrá-la, mas não! Eu tinha que tentar te salvar também! O maior erro da minha vida, com certeza. Como eu poderia te fazer entender em alguns minutos o que eu levei anos para aprender? - o homem perguntou, finalmente soltando Draco e virando-se. O garoto caiu no chão, tossindo um pouco, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal. Ele estivera realmente assustado.

- Eu sempre soube que eu havia sido um jovem tolo, mas, acredite, é doloroso ter uma prova tão evidente. E você sabe qual é a parte mais triste? É a parte em que eu digo que vou salvá-la independente de qualquer coisa. E, com isso, eu vou garantir que ela não vai estar sentada numa praça em Roma, solitária num fim de tarde de inverno para você encontrá-la! Você nunca vai conhecê-la. Nunca vai entender o que é amar alguém. É, isso mesmo. UMA WEASLEY. Eu me apaixonei por uma Weasley. E quando eu finalmente ia dizer para ela o quanto eu a amava, eu a encontrei morta. MORTA. Ela se matou porque ela não conseguia viver com tudo o que meu pai, nosso pai, fez com ela. Você nunca vai conhecer o amor. Nunca vai entender a dor e o desespero. Nem a alegria ou a felicidade. Você vai simplesmente seguir com a sua vida patética como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Por quê? - Draco finalmente conseguiu murmurar numa voz fraca - Por que você vai salvá-la se, assim, como você diz, eu nunca vou encontrá-la? - o homem deixou escapar uma risada amarga antes de responder:

- Isso é que é o mais difícil de entender, não é mesmo? Eu sei que você acha graça nisso, em como Granger e Weasley dariam suas vidas para salvar o precioso Potter num piscar de olhos. Você não entende. Você só vai começar a entender depois dela. Aí foi que eu compreendi o que significa se importar com alguém mais do que com a própria vida. Não é patético. Nem engraçado. É maravilhoso. Eu não me importo se nós dois vamos dividir o resto de uma existência miserável. Deus sabe que nós fizemos o suficiente para merecê-la. A única coisa que me interessa é que ela tenha uma chance. É que ela possa ser feliz. Mesmo que isso signifique que ela vai fugir daqui direto para os braços do imbecil do Potter, casar e ter dez filhinhos ruivos com ele. Desde que ELA esteja feliz, EU não me importo com mais nada.

Draco ficou em silêncio diante da última frase. Era verdade que ele sempre debochara da incrível devoção entre o Trio Maravilhoso. Ele sempre debochava de qualquer tipo de amor, na realidade. Ele não amava ninguém e nunca, nem por um instante, tinha imaginado que poderia vir a amar. Não desse jeito, pelo menos, tão completamente, tão apaixonadamente. E definitivamente não uma Weasley. Será que era um sentimento assim tão maravilhoso? Será que valeria a pena?

Olhando para cima - Draco ainda estava sentado no chão -, ele viu a si mesmo, dezoito anos mais velho, alguns cabelos brancos apontando entre os loiros, linhas de expressão marcando seu rosto, os mesmos olhos cinzas penetrantes e, no momento, absolutamente cansados. Havia muito mais naqueles olhos do que nos dele próprio. Dezoito anos a mais. Um amor a mais. Lágrimas a mais. Diante dele, estava um homem. Um homem que ele nunca esperara se tornar. Ele não podia sequer começar a imaginar todas as outras coisas responsáveis por tamanha mudança. Provavelmente não devia ter sido nada bonito. Nem tranqüilo. Draco não queria mudar. Queria continuar sua vida como planejara sem se importar com nada além dele próprio. Isso tornava tudo mais fácil. Mas será que era possível?

- Muito bem - o homem disse por fim, a voz firme e controlada - A escolha é sua, afinal de contas. Tome - ele falou, jogando a varinha sobre a cama - Pegue-a e fuja como da primeira vez. Não se preocupe. Lúcio não vai te encontrar. Você é estúpido o suficiente para não perceber que seria contra meus próprios interesses te induzir a fazer algo que nos prejudicaria no futuro, mas você é sem dúvida esperto o bastante para enganar Voldemort e seu pai. E, enquanto você segue com a sua existência patética, eu vou estar salvando o amor da nossa vida - e, com isso, ele saiu do quarto, deixando Draco sozinho novamente.

'O amor da nossa vida' ele repetiu para si mesmo. Como era possível? O que essa garota tinha de tão especial para conquistá-lo a ponto dele querer arriscar tudo para salvá-la? Draco não podia deixar de imaginar. Contra todo o seu senso de auto-preservação, ele estava curioso. O que ele deveria fazer? Juntar as malas e ir embora com o planejado? Jogar tudo para o alto e ir salvá-la também? Ficar sentado no chão do quarto, esperando seu pai chegar e, com certeza, matá-lo ao ver a bagagem arrumada? Nenhuma opção parecia particularmente sedutora. Sendo Draco Malfoy, entretanto ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Olhando para a porta por onde o homem tinha saído, ele se decidiu.

Levantou-se, pegou a varinha na cama e murmurou um feitiço para curar o corte na boca. Depois, com outro feitiço, acendeu a lareira. Agarrando um punhado de pó de flu, o jogou no fogo e convocou um elfo doméstico, ordenando que as malas fossem retiradas do quarto e levadas para uma das carruagens que havia na mansão. Sem esperar pelos elfos, contudo, ele deu meia volta e foi atrás do homem no corredor. Quem iria lhe dizer que ele não poderia salvar a garota e depois fugir com o dinheiro? Ele era, afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy.

Ainda estava descrente quanto à possibilidade de se apaixonar por ela no instante em que a visse, mas estava curioso demais para conseguir ir em frente sem descobrir quem ela era. E, depois, ele ainda poderia ir embora da mesma maneira, ganhando, no meio tempo, a gratidão de algumas pessoas importantes caso Voldemort fosse realmente derrotado. Aquela pequena aventura seria, com certeza, mais lucrativa para ele do que parecera a princípio.

Com esses pensamentos 'altruístas' em mente, Draco Malfoy apertou o passo, seguindo o corredor que levava para as masmorras. Em pouco tempo, ele avistou o homem após uma curva, andando devagar como se estivesse com medo de se perder.

- Esqueceu o caminho? - ele perguntou desdenhosamente, fazendo com que o outro se virasse. Havia surpresa nos seus olhos, mas ele não a demonstrou quando respondeu:

- Há muito tempo eu não entro nessa casa. Dezoito anos para ser exato.

- Bom, então talvez eu possa ajudar - Draco respondeu ainda com um ar de desdém na voz - Vamos - ele disse, recomeçando a andar.

- Espere - o outro o interrompeu, segurando seu braço.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? Não é isso que você queria? - Draco perguntou com raiva - Ou você tem mais algum sermão para mim?

- Não. Nenhum sermão - o homem respondeu - Apenas isso - ele completou, tirando um envelope do bolso e entregando-o a Draco.

- O que é isso?

- É para ela. Guarde-o e, quando eu for embora, prometa-me que você vai entregá-lo para Virgínia.

- Pode deixar - Draco respondeu com um sorriso - Considere que ele está nas suas próprias mãos - murmurou, começando a andar.

- Engraçadinho - o outro respondeu, seguindo-o.

Foi uma caminhada estranha pelas várias passagens da mansão. Os dois lado a lado, em silêncio, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. E eram pensamentos completamente diferentes como eles eram pessoas completamente diferentes. Eles eram o mesmo homem, o mesmo Draco Malfoy e, ainda assim, poderiam ser dois completos estranhos. Dezoito anos fazem muita diferença. Fazem toda a diferença.

- Aqui estamos - disse Draco quando eles finalmente terminaram de descer a escada de pedra e pisaram no chão frio das masmorras - Eu deveria ter trazido o meu casaco - ele completou, sentindo o ar gélido do lugar.

- Eu te ofereceria o meu, mas Virgínia pode precisar dele.

- Nossa! Que romântico!

- Dá para calar a boca?

- 'Tá bom, Romeu. Não falo mais nada. Agora, você sabe onde exatamente ela está? As masmorras não são exatamente o que eu chamaria de pequenas e aconchegantes, são?

- Não, eu não sei exatamente onde ela está, mas não pode ser assim tão difícil descobrir. Onde papai esconderia uma prisioneira como ela?

- Longe o suficiente para que ninguém a encontrasse, mas perto o bastante para que ele a achasse facilmente.

- Foi o que eu pensei.

- E por que será que isso não me surpreende, afinal de contas, nós SOMOS A MESMA PESSOA!?

- Dá para parar como os comentários espirituosos? Isso é sério.

- Você quer ter que encontrá-la sozinho, Romeu?

- Deus! Você é irritante. Não me admira que eu não tivesse amigos.

- Você não queria amigos! Eu não quero amigos!

- Muito bem. É melhor nós pararmos com os insultos. Voltando à questão aqui, pelo que eu me lembro, papai tinha uma passagem secreta muito bem guardada no escritório dele que levava para um ponto distante das masmorras, certo?

- Certo. Você acha que é onde ele a está escondendo?

- Você tem idéia melhor?

- Vamos. É melhor nós começarmos a andar se você realmente quer procurá-la lá. Não é nada perto - Draco respondeu, recomeçando a caminhar. Ele conhecia aquele lugar muito bem. Cada passagem, casa corredor. Chegar lá não seria problema. O que o preocupava eram as chances de Lúcio chegar em casa enquanto eles ainda estivessem nas masmorras. Esse seria um erro mortal. E eles não tinham muito tempo.

Aproximadamente trinta minutos e muitas curvas pelas passagens aparentemente idênticas das masmorras depois, os dois começaram a ouvir uma voz feminina gritando. Conforme eles andavam mais, a voz ia se tornando mais nítida. Eram gritos de socorro.

- Bom, pelo menos agora nós sabemos que estamos no lugar certo - Draco murmurou enquanto o outro apertava o passo. Draco parou por um instante, observando o homem enquanto ele se afastava. Uns quinze passos depois, ele parou em frente a uma das portas. "Ela deve estar lá" Draco pensou. Aquela era a última chance que ele tinha de ir embora. Ele já tinha ajudado demais, feito bem mais do que devia. Se o seu pai descobrisse, ele estaria perdido**. **Por um segundo, Draco hesitou. Faltou pouco para que ele desse meia volta e abandonasse tudo, mas, contemplando a expressão impaciente do homem - a sua própria expressão impaciente - ele desistiu de fugir. Por mais frustrado e descrente que estivesse, Draco simplesmente não conseguiu ignorar tudo o que ouvira. A curiosidade o estava consumindo. Não era apenas isso, contudo: havia medo também. Medo de que ao abandoná-los lá, nas masmorras, ele pudesse estar estragando o seu próprio futuro. Ele e uma Weasley? Era difícil de acreditar. Quase impossível, na realidade, mas ele precisava descobrir.

Começando, finalmente, a caminhar, Draco logo se encontrou ao lado do homem.

- Por que você não abre a porta? - ele perguntou com impaciência na voz. Do outro lado, a garota parou de gritar ao ouvi-lo - Você não está com medo, está? - ele completou com um ar arrogante, estendendo a mão para a fechadura. As portas das masmorras eram enfeitiçadas de forma que não pudessem ser abertas por ninguém, exceto ele e Lúcio.Nem mesmo sua mãe poderia abri-las. Se bem que Draco não podia imaginar Narcisa indo fazer uma visitinha às celas por nada desse mundo. Tentando esconder o sorriso involuntário que esse pensamento provocou, Draco empurrou a porta.

Com um estalo e um rangido, ele estava diante da escuridãoda cela. Não havia janelas nem luz alguma. Apenas o chão frio e o ar gélido das masmorras.Por um instante, ele vasculhou o local com os olhos procurando um vislumbre de vermelho. Não houve nada, contudo. Nenhum suspiro. Weasley estava lá. Eles sabiam. Tinham ouvido os gritos até um segundo atrás. Agora, entretanto, a cela estava silenciosa. Olhando para o lado, ele se assegurou de que o homem também não estava entendendo nada. Com uma expressão resignada, Draco deu um passo para frente, mergulhando na escuridão.****

- Weas.. - ele começou, mas foi subitamente interrompido. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Draco demorou para entender o que tinha acontecido. Num momento, ele estava de pé, na direção da porta, chamando a garota e, no seguinte, ele estava caído no chão, a cabeça dolorida com o baque, o peso de uma pessoa sobre o seu corpo.Atordoado, passaram-se alguns segundos antes que ele percebesse o que a garota estava fazendo: ela estava vasculhando os bolsos da veste dele...

- O que foi, Weasley? - ele perguntou desdenhosamente enquanto tentava se desvencilhar - Procurando um trocado? Não sabia que você estava tão desesperada assim atrás de dinheiro... - ele estava tentando irritá-la, fazê-la perder a concentração, mas isso não aconteceu. A garota parecia saber bem o que estava fazendo. Draco era mais forte do que ela, mas, tendo crescido com seis irmãos, a habilidade dela em conseguir mantê-lo preso ao chão não era surpreendente. E, além disso, ele não queria machucá-la. Um instante depois, contudo, ele desistiu de tentar ser cavalheiro e a empurrou com força para trás. Weasley deixou escapar um grito abafado conforme as suas próprias costas bateram contra o piso, mas, antes que Draco pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela se levantou apontando algo na direção dele.

- Há coisas mais importantes que dinheiro no momento, Malfoy - ela sussurrou ofegante. Foi então que ele entendeu. Ela estivera procurando a varinha nos bolsos dele! E obviamente encontrara - Você vai me tirar daqui.

- Nossa, Weasley! Jura? Você acha que eu vim aqui embaixo para quê? Jogar gamão? Talvez um pouquinho de xadrez??? - ele disse com ironia, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ela pareceu hesitar por um instante, diante dessa resposta, mas não abaixou a varinha, nem suavizou seu olhar. Observando-a cuidadosamente, Draco não pôde deixar de admirá-la. Ela não sabia onde estava, não sabia quais eram as intenções dele nem do homem parado na porta, não sabia se estaria viva no próximo segundo, mas mesmo assim ela não dava sinais de ceder, nem de desistir. Seu cabelo vermelho estava bagunçado, caindo livre pelo seu rosto, ela tremia ligeiramente e suas bochechas estavam coradas por causa da luta. Seus olhos, contudo, tinham um brilho impressionante, uma força, uma coragem. Ela era linda. Pelo menos agora ele podia entender o porquê de ter se apaixonado por aquela garota no futuro. Não que ele fosse se apaixonar por ela de novo, não, de jeito nenhum. Um Malfoy não pode amar uma Weasley. Isso era contra as leis do universo.

- Malfoy! - ela disse o nome como se fosse um insulto - Eu estou falando sério!

- Eu também! O meu pai te seqüestrou, não eu! Nós viemos ajudar.

- E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? Por tudo o que eu sei, você é um comensal da morte igualzinho ao seu pai maluco!

- Nunca - ele sibilou, a raiva evidente nos seus olhos - me compare com ele. Nunca, Weasley, nunca! Você quer ficar aqui, por mim, tudo bem! As chances de você escapar sem a minha ajuda, mesmo com a varinha são inexistentes! Mas, se você faz tanta questão de tentar, por favor, vá em frente - ele completou, movendo-se ligeiramente para que o caminho para a porta ficasse livre.

A garota olhou hesitante para a saída, onde o homem permanecia observando a cena silenciosamente. Quando notou que o olhar dela pousara nele, contudo, o homem deu um passo para a frente, entrando na cela também. Não era possível ver suas feições, por isso Weasley não notou as semelhanças entre ele e Draco. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Quanto menos perguntas, mais rápido eles sairiam dali.

- Virgínia - ele falou com um tom de voz suave. Era estranho para Draco ouvir sua própria voz usando esse tom. Ele não se sabia capaz de tamanha delicadeza - O garoto está falando a verdade. Você vai se perder nas masmorras se tentar sair daqui sozinha. Elas foram projetadas para que ninguém pudesse escapar.

- Quem é você? - ela perguntou, afrouxando um pouco a mão da varinha. Era óbvio que o homem tinha conseguido a atenção dela - Você me conhece?

- Sim, Virgínia, eu conheço - e, respondendo à pergunta que estava na mente dela - Não, você não me conhece. Ainda não, pelo menos. Fui eu quem avisou o garoto de que você estava aqui e eu que o convenci a ajudar. Não fique assustada. Eu nunca deixaria ninguém te machucar - o homem falou. Mesmo no escuro, Draco podia dizer que os olhos dele estavam grudados nela com uma expressão de clara adoração. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco enojado com isso. Ele? Adorando alguém? Que absurdo!

Lentamente, o homem começou a se aproximar de Weasley. Draco teve medo de que ela fosse usar realmente a varinha para lançar algum feitiço. Ela não fez nada, contudo. Apenas ficou parada, olhando para ele com olhos indagadores. Quando ele estava próximo o bastante para que ela pudesse enxergá-lo mesmo no escuro, seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

- Seus olhos... - ela murmurou, mas não continuou a frase.

- Deus! - o homem exclamou - Como eu estava cego! Eu achava que era a tristeza que te fazia mais bonita... se apenas eu soubesse!... - o sorriso do rosto dela sumiu aos poucos, sendo substituído por uma expressão de dúvida.

- Sinceramente - Draco interrompeu antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa - Você me decepciona, Romeu. A cena me dá vontade de vomitar. Será que dá pra gente sair daqui antes que meu pai chegue e estrague a festa?

- Acho que é um pouco tarde demais para isso, Draco - veio uma voz fria da porta - E, se você me permite dizer, filho, é você quem me decepciona - Lúcio estava parado, de pé, na saída da cela, não deixando espaço para que eles pudessem escapar. Ele estava impecável: o cabelo, as vestes, a voz controlada, a varinha em punho. Draco tentou avaliar as possibilidades. Ele viu o homem se colocar na frente de Weasley para protegê-la, mas, fora isso, ele não fez mais nenhum movimento. O próprio Draco estava desarmado. Um passo errado e eles estariam todos mortos antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa.

- Pai - ele começou a falar, tentando ganhar tempo, mas foi interrompido.

- Calado! Eu não quero ouvir. Não quero desculpas. Está muito claro o que está acontecendo aqui. Você não tem nada a explicar, filho - ele cuspiu a última palavra como um insulto - Mas você, sem dúvida, tem muito pelo que ser punido - e sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção, ele apontou a varinha para Draco e disse - Crucio!

Num instante, toda a consciência do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor sumiu da mente do garoto. Havia dor, somente dor. Draco nunca havia sido submetido à maldição Cruciatus antes. Ele não tinha idéia de como era, de como ele sentiria seu corpo ser perfurado por milhares de facas, de como sua cabeça pareceria querer explodir, de como ele poderia sentir cada um de seus membros serem arrancados e colocados de volta só para serem arrancados de novo, de como cada osso pareceria quebrado e torcido, de como a morte pareceria a última esperança, a única saída. Foram os instantes mais longos da sua vida. Estava claro porque qualquer pessoa que fosse submetida a isso por muito tempo enlouqueceria. Seria simplesmente impossível tolerar tamanha dor, tamanho desespero.

Da mesma forma que começou, contudo, tudo parou: a dor lancinante no peito, a sensação de estar sendo esmagado, golpeado, torturado. Seu corpo, entretanto, ainda estava dolorido. Não fisicamente - não havia marcas visíveis - mas sim com a lembrança da tortura. Tentando se controlar, voltar ao seu estado normal, Draco levantou a cabeça. Uma mão estava apoiada no seu ombro e ele ouviu ao longe uma voz que perguntava como ele estava. Concentrando-se, ele reconheceu a mão delicada de Weasley procurando ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Contra todos os seus instintos, ele aceitou a ajuda. Não estava em condições de se erguer sozinho e eles precisavam sair dali. Uma vez de pé, Draco vasculhou a cela, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, por que seu pai parara com a tortura. Olhando além de Weasley que permanecia ao seu lado, com um olhar preocupado involuntário a medi-lo, ele viu o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai e o homem estavam lutando. Não com varinhas ou feitiços, mas com os punhos. Eles estavam no chão, o cabelo de seu pai despenteado, os lábios do outro sangrando. Duas varinhas estavam caídas, perto dos dois. Dando alguns passos hesitantes em direção a eles, Draco usou toda a concentração que lhe restava para abaixar e recolher as armas. Depois, ele voltou para onde Weasley estava empunhando a sua varinha sem saber o que fazer, obviamente com medo de lançar um feitiço e acabar acertando o homem errado na escuridão.

- Vamos embora - ele sussurrou, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Nós não podemos! - ela respondeu imediatamente - Não podemos abandoná-lo...

- Podemos sim! - Draco disse com uma voz fria e, depois de um segundo, de forma mais suave e olhando incisivamente para ela - Ele ia querer que você escapasse em segurança. Agora, nem mais um porém. Nós estamos saindo daqui - completou, agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a com força para a porta.

Do lado de fora, eles ainda conseguiam ouvir o barulho da luta, mas Draco não parou nem por um instante. Arrastando Weasley pelos corredores, eles logo deixaram de ouvir qualquer coisa além dos seus próprios passos no piso de pedra. Draco não diminuiu a velocidade, nem hesitou. Ele não sabia quem venceria a luta. Poderia muito bem ser seu pai e ele não ia querer estar por perto caso isso acontecesse. Por esse motivo, foi arrastando Weasley sem nem se dar conta da força que estava usando até que eles finalmente chegaram nas escadas que levavam para fora das masmorras. Colocando-a na frente para que ela não se atrasasse nem resolvesse voltar por causa dos seus instintos grifinórios, eles começaram a subir os degraus.

Quando chegaram na casa, finalmente, Weasley pareceu respirar aliviada.

- Nós ainda não escapamos - ele interrompeu secamente os pensamentos dela, segurando-a de novo pelo braço e puxando-a através dos corredores até a porta. Do lado de fora, a carruagem que ele mandara os elfos domésticos prepararem estava esperando. Sem olhar para trás, sem hesitar, Draco desceu os degraus da entrada da Mansão, abriu a porta da carruagem e empurrou Weasley para dentro, entrando em seguida. Apenas após  pegar sua varinha da mão da garota e murmurar o destino - o veículo era encantado como as carruagens de Hogwarts e por isso não precisava de condutor - ele respirou aliviado. Parecia que ele não respirava propriamente desde que seu pai lançara a maldição. Permitindo-se, então, alguns segundos de descanso, Draco encostou sua cabeça no assento e fechou os olhos. Ele podia sentir que ela o estava observando atentamente, mas resolveu ignorá-la. Ele teria que lidar com Weasley depois, portanto, merecia alguns minutos de paz antes da tempestade. Durante todo o tempo que eles levaram da Mansão até a Toca, os dois permaneceram, então, em silêncio.

Quando finalmente pararam em frente à porta da casa dos Weasleys, Draco hesitou. Ele não queria entrar, mas sabia que havia explicações a serem dadas. Olhando para a garota que já abria a porta para sair e notando seu olhar indagador, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e a seguiu. Seria divertido ver os Weasleys e Potter tendo que agradecê-lo por alguma coisa. Ele tinha se dado ao trabalho, podia, então, agora pelo menos ficar com os louros.

Do momento em que a porta da casa foi aberta em diante, Draco se sentiu no meio de um furacão. Primeiro, foram os pais dela e os seis irmãos, mais Potter e Granger, todos querendo abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo, fazendo mil perguntas, chorando. Foi quando ele percebeu que estava realmente no fundo do poço. A cena toda, o sentimentalismo barato, as lágrimas,  o deixaram com vontade de vomitar. E tudo isso porque ela só passara uma noite fora. 

Justamente quando ele achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, os integrantes da família - que antes estavam felizes demais para notar qualquer coisa - começaram, um a um, a perceber a presença dele na sala. Obviamente, o fato de que ele a havia trazido para casa não era, para eles, indicativo de que Draco - pelo menos uma vez na vida - só tentara ajudar. Pelo contrário. Ele tinha que ser o culpado de tudo. Controlando-se para não explodir e falar o que não devia - afinal, ali ele era minoria - Draco começou a explicar o que acontecera: como um homem - ele omitiu a parte da viagem no tempo - o havia avisado de que a garota estava nas masmorras da Mansão e o convencera a ajudar. Weasley olhou para ele com uma cara estranha nessa hora e ele teve certeza de que ela sabia que ele não estava contando toda a verdade, mas ela ficou calada e ele continuou. Sem dar maiores informações sobre a identidade do homem, Draco narrou os acontecimentos da cela e a fuga dos dois. Por fim, e após a garota confirmar o que ele dissera, os Weasley sossegaram um pouco e o Sr. Weasley foi contactar o Ministério que tinha montado uma equipe de busca. Provavelmente, a Mansão seria invadida por aurores e Lúcio seria preso. Draco não se importava, contudo. Não mesmo. Tudo de que ele precisava estava naquela carruagem e, na primeira oportunidade, ele daria o fora dali.

Recebendo os olhares mais estranhos possíveis do Trio e do resto da família - com exceção da garota, que parecia estar simplesmente olhando para a parede - Draco sentou-se em um dos sofás velhos da sala e esperou até que eles tivessem notícias sobre o seu pai. Ele queria pelo menos saber o que estava acontecendo. Não precisou esperar muito, contudo. Logo, o Sr. Weasley entrou na sala, dizendo que tinha acabado de falar com o chefe da equipe que tinha invadido a Mansão. Os aurores encontraram dois corpos nas masmorras: Lúcio e um homem não identificado. Um havia matado o outro.

A notícia da própria morte teve um efeito estranho em Draco. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir mal lembrando-se daquele homem, do que ele deveria se tornar. O que quer que fosse, estava acabado agora. Draco não sabia mais o que o futuro lhe reservava. Ele se lembrou das palavras do seu eu do futuro: 'se tudo der certo, eu nunca vou chegar a existir'. Ele tinha razão. Draco nunca poderia se tornar aquele homem. Sua vida já estava mudando, já tinha mudado. Qualquer coisa agora estava a cargo dele e esse pensamento não deixava de ser assustador.

A garota também pareceu sentir alguma coisa por causa daquela morte. Provavelmente culpa por tê-lo abandonado, afinal de contas, ela era da Grifinória.

Sem conseguir mais ficar dentro daquela casa, agüentando todos aqueles olhares indagadores, incisivos, penetrantes, Draco se levantou e começou a se encaminhar para a porta. Foi então que ele se lembrou. Virando-se mais uma vez, ele pegou o envelope no bolso e estendeu a mão para a garota:

- Ele pediu para te entregar isso - e, sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular - Eu vou estar do lado de fora. Preciso de um pouco de ar.

Sem mais uma palavra, ele abriu a porta e pisou na varanda. Fitando a carruagem, Draco pensou em entrar nela e ir embora. Como ele queria simplesmente desaparecer! Mas ele não tinha mais certeza se seria capaz. Antes, ele poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo, fingir não saber de todas as coisas horríveis que seu pai fazia. Agora, entretanto, ele havia sentido na própria pele. Não era agradável a tortura. Nem o medo. Involuntariamente, ele pensou na garota e tentou imaginar tudo o que ela teria que suportar se tivesse ficado presa por quatro anos na Mansão. Perto disso, a idéia de suicídio parecia um refresco.

Descendo os degraus da entrada, ele contornou a carruagem e se apoiou nela, perto da porta, tentando decidir o que fazer. Ele sabia que fugir não seria o certo, mas ele não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para ficar e lutar.

Dentro da casa, Gina ignorou as perguntas silenciosas de todos enquanto ela pegava o envelope, murmurava uma desculpa e subia as escadas para o seu quarto. A notícia da morte do homem a havia abalado. É claro que ela se sentia culpada, mas não era só isso. Algo no jeito dele olhar para ela, no seu tom de voz, a intrigara profundamente. Ela queria saber quem ele era de qualquer jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que não iria conseguir resposta alguma através do Malfoy. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, Gina abriu o envelope com curiosidade. Aquilo era a sua última chance de descobrir qualquer coisa.

Quando o conteúdo do envelope caiu na cama, contudo, ela não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa: havia duas cartas e uma aliança. Examinado-a cuidadosamente, Gina não teve dúvidas: era uma aliança de noivado, o que apenas a deixou ainda mais intrigada. Pegando as cartas, ela deixou escapar dessa vez quase que um grito de surpresa, pois, numa delas, Gina reconheceu a própria caligrafia firme e clara desenhando as letras do nome: Draco Malfoy. Ela não se lembrava de ter escrito nada para ele. Nunca. Abriu, então, a carta rapidamente e, conforme ia lendo, se convencia de que aquilo só podia ser uma falsificação muito bem feita: a carta era de suicídio. Ela obviamente nunca escrevera uma carta de suicídio. Nunca sequer pensara sobre o assunto. Quando chegou ao fim, entretanto, estava assustada. Quem escrevera aquilo com certeza sabia que ela seria seqüestrada pelo Lúcio. Com certeza. Sem entender nada, Gina abriu, portanto, a última carta. Ela não conhecia a caligrafia, mas essa, com certeza, estava endereçada a ela:

"Minha doce Virgínia" ela leu sem ter idéia de quem poderia chamá-la assim "há tantas coisas que eu preciso te contar, tanto a explicar que eu não sei direito por onde começar agora. Você provavelmente tem mil perguntas dançando na sua mente e eu não sei se vou poder responder a todas. Eu não sei sequer se você vai acreditar em mim. Espero que sim, meu amor, porque tudo o que eu fiz, eu fiz por você.

"Eu te encontrei num fim de tarde em Roma. Eu sei que você nunca foi a Roma, querida. Mas você irá. Ou melhor, você iria se eu não voltasse para mudar tudo. Agora, eu não sei mais o que vai acontecer. Daqui a doze anos, foi quando eu te conheci. Para você, é futuro. Para mim, é passado. Você estava tão linda! Tão perfeita! Eu não pude me impedir de me apaixonar. Não sei sequer se o faria se pudesse, pois foi o seu amor, ou antes, o meu amor por você, que me tornou finalmente humano. Eu nunca tinha amado antes, eu nunca tinha entendido antes. Mas graças a você, tudo se tornou claro.

"Durante um ano, nós nos tornamos amigos. Você era uma poeta. Uma excelente poeta. E eu estava perdidamente apaixonado. Não me declarei, contudo. Talvez eu já estivesse imaginando o que aconteceria, ou talvez fosse apenas medo. A verdade é que eu não consegui. Você era perfeita e eu, completamente inadequado. Havia uma tristeza constante, entretanto, nos seus olhos, uma tristeza que te emprestava um ar quase do outro mundo, uma beleza penetrante e profunda. Eu só soube o porquê dela muito tarde. Você já deve saber agora, se tiver lido a outra carta. Foi eu quem te encontrou, meu amor. Eu senti a vida me abandonar ao mesmo tempo que abandonava você. E quando eu li a sua carta e soube que eu poderia ter te salvo desde o início, eu senti como uma punhalada através do meu coração.

"Foi no dia em que eu ia me declarar, no dia em que eu comprei o anel de noivado. Ele é seu, Virgínia. Quando eu o vi na loja, eu soube que ele deveria ser seu. Eu não pude colocá-lo no seu dedo, mas agora eu sei que ele vai estar onde deveria. Guarde-o. Use-o. Lembre-se. Ele é um monumento à vida que nunca será.

"Quando você morreu, eu quase me matei também. Eu o teria feito se não fosse um covarde. Bom, acho que no fim foi uma boa coisa que eu tivesse tirado meus pensamentos da morte e começado a devotá-los a encontrar uma maneira de consertar tudo. Não sei porque a idéia de voltar no tempo não me ocorreu logo. É tão óbvio, não é mesmo? É a oportunidade que todos queremos. Eu sei que é como tentar trapacear num jogo de cartas com o diabo. Mas eu não me importo. Prefiro morrer tentando.

"Depois que eu decidi o que precisava fazer, eu ainda tinha que escolher um momento para voltar. Eu poderia ter voltado antes e impedido você de ser seqüestrada. Por favor, me desculpe por isso. Teria te poupado o sofrimento, eu sei, mas havia outra coisa que eu também precisava fazer: eu precisava tentar me salvar. No fundo, talvez eu ainda continue sendo o mesmo egoísta de sempre, mas eu tinha o tempo em minhas mãos, então não pude resistir. Eu tinha que tentar.

"Já faz cinco anos que você morreu. Eu gastei praticamente todos os meus recursos para conseguir o vira-tempo. Coisa rara, cara e controlada. Mas eu não me importo. Se tudo der certo, isso não vai fazer diferença. Eu abandonei minha vida na Itália e voltei para a Inglaterra. Estou sentando na escrivaninha do meu quarto pela primeira vez em dezoito anos. Já está quase na hora.

"O que eu preciso mesmo te dizer antes de ir é que eu te amo. Eu sei que eu não disse isso antes. Eu deveria. Eu senti a sua falta cada minuto desses cinco anos e viver sem você é uma tortura. Eu não estou voltando no tempo para que nós possamos ficar juntos. Não, eu sei como eu era aos dezoito. Você me odiaria. Eu só quero que você tenha uma chance. E que eu tenha uma chance. E se isso significar que nós podemos ter uma chance juntos, então eu só posso sorrir.

"Me prometa uma coisa, contudo: prometa pensar na idéia com carinho. Olhe para esse menino tolo e arrogante que eu sou e pense no que eu poderia me tornar. O homem que eu sou hoje já está dentro dele. Toda a capacidade de mudar está dentro do Draco que você conhece. E você, Virgínia, tem tudo que é preciso para provocar essas mudanças. Eu preciso de você. Ele não sabe ainda, mas ele precisa de você mais do que tudo na vida.

"Mais duas coisas eu gostaria de te pedir. Eu espero que não seja demais: prometa-me que daqui a doze anos, no dia 27 de janeiro, você vai assistir o anoitecer em Roma, da Praça do Capitólio. Vai ser o anoitecer mais bonito da sua vida. Eu garanto. E prometa-me um beijo. O beijo que eu não ganhei. O beijo que nunca houve. Apenas um. É tudo o que eu peço.

"Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida não importa o que o garoto possa pensar agora. Seu, Draco Malfoy."

Quando terminou de ler a carta, Gina estava chocada. Assustada. Emocionada. Ela nunca imaginara que poderia despertar em alguém tamanha devoção. Olhando pela janela, ela viu Malfoy apoiado na carruagem, pensando. Ela não conseguia imaginá-lo escrevendo aquela carta. De jeito nenhum. E mesmo assim, nem por um segundo, ela duvidou da autenticidade daquelas palavras. Tamanho amor não poderia ser inventado.

Com um suspiro, Gina pegou o anel e colocou-o no dedo. Depois, saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a porta, sem falar com ninguém. Ela sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Draco contemplou o pôr-do-sol sem realmente vê-lo, perdido como estava em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele não percebeu a pequena figura de cabelos vermelhos quando ela saiu da casa, contornou a carruagem e se colocou do lado dele. Só a notou quando ela finalmente abriu a boca para falar:

- Eu sei quem ele era, Malfoy - ela disse.

- Eu também, Weasley. Qual é a grande novidade nisso? - ele respondeu secamente, sem se virar.

- Você sabe o que ele escreveu na carta?

- Não, eu não desci tão baixo a ponto de querer ler a sua correspondência pessoal.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Esqueça, Weasley - ele falou, finalmente se virando - Olhe, eu não sei o que ele disse na maldita carta, mas o que quer que tenha sido, entenda: eu não me importo. Eu não me sinto da mesma maneira. Eu não sou uma ovelhinha perdida que precisa de salvação, ok?

- Malfoy, eu nunca compararia você a uma ovelhinha perdida.

- Bom, muito bom. Agora, se você puder me deixar em paz por um momento, eu tenho alguns lugares para visitar.

- Pensando em fugir? - ela perguntou com um pouco de surpresa na voz.

- O que? Você não achou que eu ia ficar aqui esperando seus irmãos me comerem vivo, achou?

- Não... quer dizer, eu não sei o que eu achei.

- Escute, Weasley, você não precisa me agradecer. Eu estou começando a me arrepender de ter te salvo. Tudo o que eu quero é um pouco de paz. Seria possível?

- Não, não seria não! - ela respondeu, começando a se irritar - Um pouco de educação seria muito bom, por outro lado.

- Desista - ele respondeu com uma gargalhada - Eu não sou o precioso Potter. E eu já disse: não me interessa o que estava na maldita carta. Não é verdade. Nesse momento, tudo o que eu estou sentindo é uma imensa raiva de mim mesmo por ter abandonado tudo pra salvar uma menininha tola!

- Malfoy...

- Não! Eu não quero as suas interrupções, nem os seus sermões, nem os seus agradecimentos. Eu só quero que você vá embora. Não precisa fingir. Eu sei que você me odeia. Eu estou sozinho como sempre! Me deixe em paz!!! - ele quase gritou. Ela não foi embora, contudo, como deveria fazer. O contrário, na realidade.

Weasley olhou para ele cuidadosamente. Um olhar cheio de compreensão. Dando dois passos para frente, ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou. Draco se sentiu estranho. Ele nunca tinha sido abraçado por alguém assim, desinteressadamente, sem motivo. Ele deveria tê-la afastado, mas ele não conseguiu. Tudo o que ele fez foi fechar os olhos, deixando-se levar um pouco pelo momento.

- Ir ou ficar - ela sussurrou finalmente no ouvido dele - é escolha sua. Mas eu te garanto que, se você escolher ficar, você nunca mais estará sozinho.

- O que afinal de contas eu escrevi naquela carta? - ele perguntou. Não uma pergunta com raiva ou arrogância. Havia apenas surpresa na sua voz.

- Talvez um dia eu te mostre. Quando você estiver pronto - ela sorriu contra o seu ombro. Em seguida, afastando a cabeça um pouco e encarando-o, ela completou - Agora, eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir e, se você for mesmo embora, essa pode ser a minha única oportunidade, por isso, eu espero que você não se importe - antes que Draco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou. Um beijo leve, doce, inocente. As mãos dele se fecharam involuntariamente ao redor da cintura dela enquanto ele correspondia o beijo.

Um segundo depois, contudo, ela se afastou, o momento se perdendo. Ele a soltou, tentando colocar o sorriso desdenhoso no rosto, mas não conseguiu. Ao contrário, ele a viu sorrindo um sorriso maroto na sua direção.

- Te vejo lá dentro? - ela perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e, sem esperar por uma resposta, virou-se e entrou na casa. Draco ficou encarando o vazio até muito tempo depois que ela tinha entrado. Ele sabia que não poderia mais ir embora, contudo. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela. Imagine! Ele e uma Weasley? Nunca. Mas havia algo naquela garota que o deixava curioso, e excitado, e com medo. Ele não poderia simplesmente fugir sem descobrir o que era. Ele sabia que ela o assombraria onde quer que ele fosse. Então, com um suspiro resignado e com passos relutantes, ele finalmente a seguiu.

**N/A4: **Gostaram???? Eu espero que sim!!!!!! Eu consegui consertar a bagunça toda, não foi???? Espero que as lágrimas do capítulo 2 tenham valido a pena!!!

**N/A5: **Com relação à dica de Jornada nas Estrelas, é que a maioria dos melhores episódios da série lidam com viagens no tempo e, como boa fã, eu adoro viagens no tempo!!!! É a melhor maneira de consertar qualquer coisa!!!

**N/A6: **Vocês notaram a breve mudança de ponto-de-vista do Draco pra Gina?? Eu não queria muito que acontecesse não, mas foi necessário pra que vcs pudessem ler a carta...

**N/A7: **Espero não ter causado muita confusão com o Draco do presente e do futuro. Eu procurei chamar sempre um de homem e o outro de garoto pra mostrar bem a diferença entre os dois... Espero tb que o Draco do presente esteja caracterizado corretamente. Ele não é uma pessoa muito agradável.

**N/A8:** Esperem o epílogo brevemente. Vai ser algo curto, por isso, até segunda ele estará online. E mandem reviews, ok??? Eu vivo para elas! Tenham pena de mim... :o)


	4. Epílogo: Começo, Meio e Fim

**Título da Fic: Amor da Vida Nossa**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco encontra uma Gina ainda traumatizada por tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante a guerra. Ele se apaixona, mas será que o amor pode mesmo curar todas as feridas? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. Blá-blá-blá. Como se vocês não soubessem!**

Antes de mais nada, como eu prometi no último capítulo, aqui está a letra de "We have all the time in the world", uma música maravilhosa que o Louis Armstrong canta e que é de um filme do James Bond (eu não sei qual):

We have all the time in the world

Time enough for life to unfold

all the precious things love has in store

We have all the love in the world

If that's all we have you will find we need nothing more

Every step of the way will find us

With the cares of the world far behind us

We have all the time in the world

Just for love nothing more nothing less only  love

Every step of the way will find us

With the cares of the world far behind us

We have all the time in the world

Just for love nothing more nothing less only love

**/************ FLUFFY WARNING!!! FLUFFY WARNING!!! FLUFFY WARNING!!! ************/**

**N/A: **Bom, eu achei que, depois que eu matei a Gina no segundo capítulo e o Draco no terceiro, vocês mereciam algo bem _light_ dessa vez... :o) Então, podem ler sem medo, ok? Meus comentários, agradecimentos e afins estão no final hoje. Até daqui a pouquinho...

*   *   *

**Epílogo: Começo, Meio e Fim**

_27 de janeiro_

Draco Malfoy olhou para o relógio impaciente. Ele estava terrivelmente atrasado. Passou pelo Monumento a Vittorio Emanuele II quase correndo, esbarrando nas pessoas na rua. Finalmente, chegou à base da escada que leva ao Capitólio ofegante. Ele detestava estar ofegante. Detestava estar em desalinho. "Ela vai me matar", pensou enquanto fazia o melhor possível para se recompor antes de começar a subir, "Deus! Tudo o que ela me pede para fazer é chegar na hora e eu me atraso! Ela definitivamente vai me matar!". Em retrospecto, contudo, ele não pôde deixar de pensar nas muitas vezes em que ela tivera razões melhores para matá-lo e ainda assim não o fizera. Uma voz no fundo da sua mente tinha o incômodo hábito de observar que ele não a merecia, mas Draco preferia fingir não ouvir. A simples idéia de viver sem ela era dolorosa demais. Ele não gostava de parar para imaginar o que teria acontecido se, em algum momento no passado, ele tivesse feito a escolha errada e tivesse que pagar por isso ficando longe dela pelo resto de seus dias.

Com um suspiro - e depois de se certificar que sua aparência estava aceitável - ele começou a subir as escadas. O sol de inverno já estava se pondo e o céu já se tingia de um azul mais escuro. Ainda havia, contudo, claridade suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar seus passos e as pessoas ao seu redor. Alguns turistas estavam descendo, outros subindo, com máquinas fotográficas nas mãos, falando animadamente apesar das expressões cansadas. Afinal, já era o fim do dia e eles provavelmente estavam andando desde a manhã. Havia muito na cidade para se ver. Na primeira vez que pôs os pés em Roma, ainda um menino, Draco se sentiu como eles, impressionado, fascinado até. Isso não se comparou, contudo, à segunda vez em que ele chegou na cidade. Ver tudo através dos olhos dos seus próprios filhos fez com que cada pedaço do lugar parecesse novo, intocado. Draco se sentiu novamente como um menino vendo o mundo pela primeira vez. Ele era um homem, sim, é verdade. Um homem que havia visto sofrimento demais, que deveria ter perdido toda a fé na humanidade, mas cada vez que ele olhava para as suas crianças e para o seu amor, ele se sentia renovado, esperançoso e crédulo. Por isso é que Draco Malfoy subia as escadas que levam à Praça do Capitólio, numa tarde de inverno, com um ar ansioso e o coração acelerado, pensando nela. Como ela conseguia ter esse efeito sobre ele ainda era um mistério. Um mistério, contudo, que ele não se importaria nem um pouco em levar uma vida inteira para desvendar.

Lembrando-se dos acontecimentos dos últimos anos, Draco não conseguia deixar de surpreender a si mesmo. Houve momentos, muitos na realidade, em que ele quase abandonou tudo. Toda a Guerra, a matança, o medo, tudo aquilo não valia a pena. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia a coisa certa simplesmente porque era o certo. Não, não ele. Esse tipo de heroísmo era reservado para pessoas como Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy só fazia o que lhe garantiria alguma vantagem. E não havia vantagens, nem vencedores numa guerra. Nas horas de dúvida, contudo, era sempre a imagem dela, mesmo antes dele realmente se apaixonar, que o impedia de fugir. Ela o lembrava do que poderia ser, o lembrava  de que todos os atos trazem conseqüências - nem sempre agradáveis - e ele tinha medo de ter que assumir a responsabilidade por essas conseqüências.

Por isso - por ela -, ele ficou. Não havia realmente muitas alternativas, muitas opções. Uma vez que você entra na lista negra de Voldemort, só a morte pode libertá-lo. Para a sorte de todos, entretanto, dessa vez foi Você-Sabe-Quem que morreu, marcando o fim dos anos de terror para o mundo mágico. Ele, Draco Malfoy - quem diria! - conseguiu, lutando contra tudo em que foi criado para acreditar, o respeito que seu pai nunca teve. Valeu a pena? Às vezes, ele se perguntava. Tinha sido difícil, doloroso, caótico. Os piores momentos da sua vida. Por alguns instantes, enquanto olhava para o teto do seu quarto pensando no passado antes de adormecer, ele chegava a hesitar. Mas aí então, ela se virava para dizer alguma coisa, seus olhos castanhos brilhando no escuro, e ele esquecia tudo de ruim. É claro que valera a pena. É claro que ele faria tudo de novo. Por ela. Draco deixou escapar um leve sorriso. Ele escolheu aprender pelo jeito difícil, é verdade, já que a vida é uma professora implacável, mas a sua recompensa fôra mais que satisfatória. Muito mais, na realidade: ele recebera mais do que poderia ter sonhado, mais do que poderia ter pedido. Draco Malfoy era um homem feliz. Um homem cheio de sonhos e de ilusões e de esperança.

Finalmente, alcançou o alto da escada. Colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Draco afastou todos os pensamentos sobre o passado da sua mente - afinal para que perder tempo lembrando coisas ruins quando o presente é tão melhor? - e vasculhou a praça com o olhar, à procura dela. Não foi difícil avistá-la, com os cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre os ombros, sentada num degrau no lado oposto das escadas. Duas crianças de quatro anos brincavam na sua frente - um menino loiro e uma menina ruiva como a mãe. Eles estavam correndo e rindo e Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir o seu sorriso de pai orgulhoso ao vê-los. Os olhos de Gina se levantaram por um momento, cruzando com os dele e os dois ficaram assim, silenciosos, contemplando um ao outro como se não houvesse ninguém mais no mundo.

Um segundo depois, as crianças perceberam que ele tinha chegado e correram juntas para abraçá-lo, gritando 'Papai' e rindo. Draco teve que lutar para manter o equilíbrio e não cair quando a menina e o menino pularam no seu pescoço. Levantando os dois no colo, ele foi na direção de Virgínia que observava a cena com um sorriso divertido.

- Você está atrasado - ela observou conforme ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe, amor - ele respondeu, colocando sua melhor expressão de cachorro sem dono no rosto. Virgínia riu.

- Não se preocupe. Não precisa ir gastando suas 'armas de sedução' por isso. Você não está assim tão atrasado - ela completou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

As crianças começaram a rir, tapando os olhos, fingindo não ver e ainda assim fazendo um escarcéu por causa do beijo.

- Vocês já deveriam estar acostumados! - Draco exclamou, enquanto fazia um pouco de cócegas nos dois. Não demorou muito, contudo, e logo eles tinha virado o jogo e estavam fazendo cócegas no pai.

- Edward! Elizabeth! - Gina chamou, sem conseguir deixar de rir também - Deixem seu pai em paz! Vão, vão brincar um pouco!

Com relutância e apenas após muitos apelos da mãe, os gêmeos finalmente largaram Draco e recomeçaram a brincar sozinhos, perto dos pais.

- Sinceramente, querido - Gina falou depois que conseguiu parar de rir - Você não pode deixá-los fazerem tudo o que eles querem desse jeito!

- Por que não? - Draco perguntou indignado - Eles são meus filhos.

- Ai, Deus! Eu tenho três crianças para criar!

- Não, correção: você tem quatro crianças para criar! - ele respondeu, abaixando-se para beijar o ventre já proeminente de Gina que carregava o terceiro filho do casal. Levantando-se depois, ele a beijou novamente nos lábios e passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Virgínia encostou sua cabeça nos ombros dele com um suspiro.

- Veja, querido - ela falou após um minuto de silêncio - Que lindo!

Draco sabia que ela estava se referindo à paisagem. Ele sabia que, se levantasse os olhos, veria o anoitecer mais bonito que seus olhos presenciariam. No céu, seria possível vislumbrar os mais variados e lindos tons de azul, mais escuros no alto e se tornando gradativamente mais claros conforme iriam se aproximando da linha dos prédios da cidade lá embaixo. Draco escolheu não levantar os olhos, contudo. Ele já estava sem fôlego, sem palavras, absolutamente boquiaberto diante da mais bela imagem na sua frente: a imagem da ruiva que ele estava abraçando e dos seus filhos brincando, absortos no seu próprio mundo.

- Realmente lindo - ele murmurou finalmente, olhando para Gina.

- Draco! Eu estou falando do céu! - Virgínia respondeu, encarando-o e sorrindo.

- Eu também - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de beijá-la de novo.

Ali, nos braços do amor da sua vida, ele estava no céu. Ele estava feliz. Ele estava em casa. Ele estava em paz. Ele estava... no paraíso.

E Virgínia também.

**N/A2: **E assim termina a história... Gostaram??? À princípio, eu tinha a intenção de colocar o epílogo muitos anos no futuro - uns cinqüenta - pra nós podermos ver os netinhos deles, mas a minha beta queria vê-los juntos ainda novos e, depois do ocorrido no segundo capítulo, eu não consegui dizer não... No fim, eu acho que as coisas funcionaram bem melhor desse jeito. Quer dizer, como o tempo é um fator importante nessa história, nada mais justo que ela termine no mesmo anoitecer que começou, pra que nós possamos ver as diferenças entre a outra realidade e essa. Uma sugestão que eu faço é que vocês comparem esse capítulo ao primeiro. Tem várias coisas iguais e várias coisas diferentes (óbvio!).

**N/A3: **Os gêmeos não são meus: eles também foram idéia da Carlinha (minha beta). Mas eu escolhi os nomes (YESSSS!!!! Finalmente algo que foi idéia minha!!!): Edward e Elizabeth. Acho que combina com os filhos do Draco terem nomes da realeza! Ahh! E o neném que a Gina está esperando é outra menina, caso vocês estejam curiosos. Ainda não pensei num nome pra ela... Alguma sugestão? Eu gosto de Júlia, mas não é da realeza... bom, em todo caso, voltando para questões mais importantes...

**N/A4:** Eu estou considerando a possibilidade de escrever uma continuação no futuro. Algo que se passe durante a Guerra, que mostre como o Draco e a Gina efetivamente se apaixonaram e ficaram juntos... não sei... algo nessa linha. O que vocês acham. Vale a pena? De qualquer forma, não devo escrever logo não. Eu tenho que continuar a minha outra fic: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim, que já tem oito capítulos. Eu parei ela um pouquinho porque essa história do Draco e da Gina simplesmente não estava me deixando em paz, mas agora eu posso voltar pro meu nono capítulo da outra... Pra quem quiser ler, é uma história bem diferente dessa e se passa durante o quinto ano do Trio em Hogwarts. Eu devo atualizá-la em breve.

**N/A5 – Final: **Depois de ler as reviews do terceiro capítulo e tomar conhecimento de que havia alguns agradecimentos para ela, a Carlinha pediu pra que eu colocasse uma mensagem dela aqui para vocês:

" Queridas leitoras, eu sei que por causa da minha coragem e ameaças nós pudemos fazer com q nossa querida Flora escrevesse mais rápido a história, mas o mérito nao eh todo meu , e sim o de vocês q leram essa linda história e aposto q choraram tanto quanto eu.....Beijos da Beta" 

Bom, agora os **meus agradecimentos**: bom, por onde começar? Ler a opinião de vocês sobre algo que eu escrevo é sempre maravilhoso, principalmente quando eu mesma me apaixonei tanto por uma história como eu me apaixonei por essa. Foi incrível escrevê-la. Na realidade, ela praticamente se escreveu sozinha. Agora, nada se compara a saber que outras pessoas gostaram dela tanto quanto eu. Isso é realmente a melhor coisa que eu posso ouvir. 

Para quem revisou o terceiro capítulo: **Kathy** (que bom que vc gostou da carta! Eu fiquei com muito medo de que ela não ficasse muito boa... o Draco tinha mta coisa pra explicar. Mas foi a conversa dos dois Dracos que me deixou com mais medo... eu não queria que ficasse confusa demais... que bom que vc gostou! Mto obrigada!!!), **BuffyHalliwell** (eu fiquei com um pouco de medo que a mudança de ponto de vista no fim ficasse meio estranha... eu estava acostumada demais a escrever só a partir da perspectiva do Draco. Estou feliz que tenha ficado bom!!! Vc gostou do fim? Que bom!!! Eu fiquei apaixonada pelo final. Tudo bem que eu não sou exatamente imparcial, né, mas mesmo assim... isso não me impede de amá-lo!!!!), **Mary Windsor **(Eu também acho que o Draco bonzinho é uma possibilidade extrema, mas, como boa romântica incorrigível, eu quero acreditar que ele pode se redimir... mesmo que leve tempo e mesmo que ele precise da Gina pra ajudar, óbvio! Eu gostava do par Harry/Gina antes de descobrir o par Draco/Gina. Agora, eu não vejo a mínima graça no H/G. É previsível demais... Que bom que vc gostou da história!!! Mto obrigada!!!) e **Daphne P** (ufa!!!!!!! quer dizer que eu escapei da ameaça de morte?! que bom!!! Estou aliviada... e sim, a Gina viveu e o Draco mudou! Como poderia ser diferente?? Acredite, eu tenho amor à vida e, se eu deixasse a Gina morta, eu não ia ter mais paz... mto mto obrigada pela review!!!!! Que bom que vc gostou tanto!). 

Eu só posso esperar que o epílogo tenha sido à altura da história como um todo e que vocês tenham gostado do que leram!! Obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima!!!


	5. Nota da Autora

**Título da Fic: **Amor da Vida Nossa

**Autora: **Flora Fairfield

**Email: **florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Notas Finais: **

Bom, eu revisei todos os quatro capítulos da história para tirar alguns erros de digitação que tinham permanecido, nada drástico. Apenas uma revisão final. A história permanece a mesma.

Também quero aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews pelo epílogo aqui no ff.net: **Daphne P, Michiru Kaioh, ****Rach Corê, Kathy, Dani Doida, Julianna, Melanie Wood, MarcelleBHalliwell **e para as que me mandaram e-mails: **Marininha** e **Yellowred Malfoy**. Muito obrigada mesmo. Saber que vocês todas gostaram tanto da história me fez muito feliz!

E, já que vocês pediram, eu vou, sim, escrever a seqüência, que vai se passar durante a Guerra. Talvez ainda demore um pouquinho, mas eu vou escrever sim. **Julianna,**  **Yellowred Malfoy, Kathy e Marininha, **não se preocupem que, quando eu começar a postar a nova fic, eu mando um email avisando vocês. Quem mais quiser ser avisado, é só me mandar um email pedindo ou falar aqui mesmo no ff.net, através de uma review.

Por fim, eu devo estar colocando 'Amor da Vida Nossa' na Harryoteca logo, mas quando eu escrever a seqüência, vou postá-la primeiro aqui, no ff.net mesmo. Na Harryoteca provavelmente só quando já estiver terminada. Para quem não conhece a Harryoteca, o endereço é: **http://www.harryoteca.kit.net/ . **Vale fazer uma visita.

Bom, o que mais falta dizer? Acho que nada. Exceto, é claro, muito obrigada de novo e vocês podem dormir tranqüilas que a minha beta para a seqüência vai ser a mesma que betou 'Amor da Vida Nossa', então ela não vai me deixar fazer nenhuma maldade com vocês. Ela adora fluffy. E eu também (acreditem ou não!). 

Até a próxima (e que não demore muito...)!


End file.
